L'enlèvement de Kaori
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Kaori se fait kidnapper, mais est-ce à cause de son partenaire ou est-ce pour une autre raison ? Que va t-il advenir de leurs sentiments suite à cette affaire ?
1. Chapter 1

****Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tsukasa Hôjô.****

**OS avec un rating MA.**

**Bonne lecture si vous vous aventurez par ici.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Un matin comme tous les autres à Shinjuku.

Kaori revenait de la gare et rien, pas de demande. Elle bougonnait, comme chaque jour. Deux mois, cela faisait deux mois que l'argent ne rentrait pas. Elle décida de passer au Cat's pour se changer les idées et pour voir son amie Miki. Elle y but un café et discuta un moment de tout et de rien avec l'ex-mercenaire, puis elle décida de partir pour aller faire quelques courses. _Faut bien se nourrir_, pensa t-elle en soupirant.

Quelques heures plus tard Kaori rentrait chez elle. En montant les escaliers, elle sentit la présence de son partenaire. Quand la nettoyeuse entra, elle vit Ryô affalé dans le canapé devant un de ses magasines collector plein de miss mokkori. Ryô ne bougea pas, du moins c'est ce que la jeune femme pensa. En effet, le numéro un des nettoyeurs professionnel du Japon avait légèrement tourné les yeux vers elle, juste le temps de voir qu'elle était en colère de le voir là sans bouger alors qu'elle avait les bras chargés de sacs de courses. Il aimait la mettre en colère, pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même ! Il eut le temps de la détailler : elle portait une mini jupe blanche, un top noir, une chemise blanche dont les boutons étaient restés ouverts et nouée à la taille. _Kaori est magnifique_, pensa Ryô.

Kaori, lassée des frasques de son coéquipier, lui demanda si c'était trop demandé d'avoir un coup de main. Ryô fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il prit un air de pervers et de débile avec de la bave aux lèvres et se mit à glousser bêtement devant la page centrale de sa revue. Cela exaspéra encore plus la jeune femme.

Elle alla dans la cuisine pour ranger les provisions puis prépara le déjeuner du goinfre qui lui servait de partenaire. Ryô l'entendait s'affairer dans la cuisine et le fait qu'il entende tout ce raffut lui confirmait qu'elle était en rogne. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, la table était mise et le repas servi.

— RYÔ…. A TABLE ! ! ! !

Ryô accourra en criant qu'il avait très faim et qu'il était temps. Kaori lui lança alors une massue de milles tonnes et le nettoyeur se retrouva encastré dans le mur. Après avoir reprit forme humaine, il s'assied à table et englouti le déjeuner.

— Il faudrait qu'un jour tu t'améliores si tu veux trouver un mari ! ! fit Ryô en se goinfrant.

— Cela ne t'empêches pas de tout dévorer pourtant ! ! ! reprit Kaori sur un ton dur et froid.

— Faut bien que je me nourrisse quand même ! ! termina t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Kaori se leva alors brusquement en mettant les mains à plat sur la table. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, elle serrait les dents, et elle jeta un regard tranchant sur Ryô. Elle débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps, Ryô l'observait sans un mot. Il savait qu'il avait encore été trop loin, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cela le rendait malheureux de faire autant souffrir sa partenaire. Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Il souffrait avec elle mais elle l'ignorait. Il quitta la pièce avant que Kaori n'ait terminé sa tâche. Quand il eut quitté la cuisine, la jeune femme laissa couler des larmes. Elle en avait assez de tous ces non-dits, de ces pas en avant puis de ces retours en arrière. Elle était fatiguée.

Ryô était sur le toit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne songeait qu'à elle, son ange, Sa Kaori. Il savait ce qui pourrait la rendre heureuse mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas…. Il la vit alors quitter l'immeuble, elle se dirigeait vers le Cat's. Elle allait sûrement voir Miki pour parler de lui, pensa t-il. Ryô redescendit dans l'appartement.

Kaori marchait sur le trottoir, tête baissée, elle reniflait et essayait de sécher ses larmes. Elle entendit un crissement de pneu près d'elle, elle releva la tête et vit qu'une voiture s'était arrêtée à sa hauteur. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver et soupira. Deux hommes baraqués descendirent de la voiture et s'approchèrent de la nettoyeuse. L'un d'eux la bloqua en lui tenant les bras, tandis que l'autre lui appliqua un coton imbibé de chloroforme sur le nez et la bouche. Kaori s'endormit presque de suite. Les deux malfrats la mirent dans la voiture où un troisième homme redémarra en trombe.

Un des indiques de Ryô qui traînait dans le quartier vit toute la scène. Il téléphona au nettoyeur pour l'en informer. Mieux valait être de son côté que contre lui, pensa l'indic.

Chez City Hunter, le téléphone sonna. Ryô décrocha, il ne savait pas encore que cet appel changerait sa vie.

— Saeba !

— Salut Ryô, c'est OKADA Yôji.

— Yôji ? ? Qui a t-il ? Ca te ressemble pas de m'appeler comme ça ! ! !

— Je viens de voir ta partenaire….

— Kaori, oui et alors ?

— Elle s'est faite enlever par trois costauds qui…

— QUOI ? ! ! ! Où ? Qu'as-tu vu ?

— Si tu me laissais parler, tu le saurais déjà, Ryô ! !

— Accouches et vite si tu ne veux que je me fâche ! ! !

— Ok, ok ! ! Ca va t'énerves pas.

— YÔ…JI ! ! !

— C'était à deux rues de chez toi, une voiture noire, une grosse berline.

— Tu as noté la plaque ?

— Oui biensûr…

— ET TU ATTENDS QUOI, LA ? ? ? ?

— Du calme Saeba, t'as de quoi noter ?

— Ouais, magnes toi ! ! !

— Shinagawa/ 350/ TSU/ 28-21

— ..Bip, bip, bip…

— Sa…Saeba ? ? ? Pfff, il a raccroché !

Après avoir raccroché, Ryô appela Saeko afin de lui donner rendez-vous au parc, lieu habituel de leur rencontre. Il fut convenu qu'ils s'y verraient dans vingt minutes. Puis, Ryô appela Mick et Umibôzu pour leur dire qu'il serrait au Cat's d'ici une heure et qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Le nettoyeur avait si vite réagit à l'annonce de l'enlèvement de sa partenaire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé. Quand il posa le combiné du téléphone après avoir appelé ses amis, Ryô se mit à trembler, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Jamais cela n'était arrivé auparavant, alors pourquoi ? Il avait un sale pressentiment, cette fois, Kaori risquait sa vie. Il en était sûr ! Qu'adviendrait-il de lui s'il arrivait quelque chose à son ange ? Il se secoua la tête pour enlever toutes ces pensées morbides de son crâne, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça !

— Kaori…murmura t-il, je te promets de te retrouver et de faire payer ces salauds ! ! ! Ryô serra les poings.

Vingt minutes plus tard au parc :

— Salut Ryô, qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu veuilles me voir si vite ? Tout va bien ? interrogea l'inspectrice.

— Peux-tu me trouver des infos grâce à ce numéro de plaque ?

— Oui biensûr ! Tu es sur une affaire ? Kaori a accepté une cliente, cela ne lui ressemble pas ! ! ! fit Saeko en lui souriant.

— Fais vite, Saeko !

— Ryô ! ? Qui a t il ? Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui !

— …

— Très bien, ça vaut au moins cinq coups, ça, comme service ! ! reprit l'inspectrice en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Je veux bien annuler toutes tes dettes si tu me trouves ces renseignements.

— Toutes mes dettes ? C'est Kaori …c'est ça ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Saeko était vraiment inquiète pour le coup.

— Elle a été enlevée, il y a une demi-heure, et….

— ….

— J'ai un sale pressentiment !

— Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

— Appelle-moi quand tu auras mes infos. Je serai au Cat's.

Ryô fit un signe de la main à Saeko pour lui dire au revoir et tourna les talons, laissant l'inspectrice avec ses questions mais elle avait l'habitude avec Ryô. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour voir qu'il était inquiet, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle retourna au poste de police et chercha les renseignements pour son ami. Sur le chemin qui devait l'emmener au Cat's, Ryô interpella discrètement certain de ses contactes pour leur poser des questions. Mais rien, aucun de ces indics ne savaient quelques choses. C'est dépité qu'il arriva au Cat's. Miki était derrière le bar avec son géant de mari. Le nettoyeur ouvrit la porte, et pour une fois n'essaya pas de voler un « bisous » à la barmaid. Umibôzu et sa femme en tombèrent à la renverse.

— Saeba, tout va bien ? demanda Miki.

— Ryô ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? l'interpella Umi.

Ryô n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il était en fait bien plus anéanti qu'il le pensait. Il se tourna vers ses amis, c'est à ce moment là que Mick fit son entrée. Quand celui-ci sentit l'aura tourmentée de son compère, il ne pensa pas non plus à chercher par tous les moyens à sauter sur l'ex-mercenaire ! Les trois amis de City Hunter se regardèrent. Le regard de Ryô était éteint, vide et empli de peur.

— Ryô ? ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Mick.

— C'est Kaori….

— Quoi ! Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Kaori ? Saeba, dit-nous à la fin ! ! implora Miki.

— Elle a été enlevée tout à l'heure et je n'ai que peu d'infos. Saeko est sur le coup.

— Enlevée, ma douce Kao, enlevée et toi tu es là et tu fais rien ? ? ? s'énerva Mick.

Ryô serra les poings, dans un sens l'Américain n'avait pas tort, mais quoi faire ?

— Sûrement encore un gus qui veut se faire le numéro un ! As-tu reçu un appel ? interrogea Umi.

— Non pas d'appel ! Umi peux-tu faire le tour de tes indics pour voir si l'un d'entre eux a des infos ?

— J'y vais de suite, je te tiens au courant.

— Et moi ? demanda Mick.

— Nous, on attend des nouvelles de Saeko, d'Umi et de mes indics et on ira récupérer ma partenaire !

— Très bien, faisons ça ! Mick était déprimé de devoir rester là mais il savait aussi que Ryô avait raison.

Miki avait servi plusieurs cafés aux nettoyeurs. Ryô tournait en rond. La mercenaire se faisait du sang d'encre, elle attendait le retour de son mari, impatiente comme les autres.

— Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais Ryô. Tu entends ? ? pesta Mick.

— Tu crois que ça me touche pas ? Hein ! Mick ? Tu crois que je me fiche de ce qui peut lui arriver ? cria Ryô.

— En même temps tu n'as pas fait grand chose pour la sauver. Tu ne fais qu'attendre des infos qui n'arrivent pas !

— Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que….

— Ce que quoi ? HEIN ! RYÔ ? ? Quoi ?

— Ce que je ressens…. murmura Ryô.

— Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Mick avec un léger rictus. Il venait de comprendre ce que son ami n'arrivait pas dire et voulait lui forcer la main pour le soulager un peu.

— Laisse-moi ! implora le Japonais.

— Non, je te laisserai pas. Parle-moi Ryô !

La porte du Cat's s'ouvrit à cet instant, Mick se secoua la tête, _encore raté_ pensa t-il. C'était Saeko qui arrivait. Elle expliqua à ses amis qu'elle voulait leur donner les infos de vive voix. Elle raconta alors que la voiture appartenait à un riche homme d'affaire qui vivait dans un quartier chic de Tokyo et qui avait une entreprise d'import-export à Shinagawa près du port. Cet homme faisait l'objet d'une enquête de police. Ryô était impatient mais il laissait terminer l'inspectrice. Elle continua ses explications.

— Mes collègues des mœurs pensent qu'il est impliqué dans un trafic de vente de femmes. Les jeunes femmes sont kidnappées, puis emmenées on ne sait où, droguées à l'héroïne, puis vendues quand elles ne meurent pas d'overdose ! Je suis désolée Ryô, ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles. Ton intuition est bonne, une fois encore ! !

— Merci Saeko, où peut-on trouver cette ordure ? interrogea Ryô.

— Il s'appelle MAEDA Fumiaki, c'est le PDG de MAEDA Corporation. Tiens, voilà les adresses de chez lui et de son building.

Saeko tendit un morceau de papier à son ami.

— Près du port, hein ! ? Pratique pour le transport, ajouta Mick.

— Et la prochaine livraison est pour demain soir, sur un cargo : le «KORNEPHOROS». C'était le mercenaire, il avait fait vite et avait des informations complémentaires. Il a aussi des entrepôts sur le port. Mes indics m'ont dit de nous intéresser particulièrement au numéro 43, ajouta Umibôzu.

— Umi ! ? Que veux-tu dire ? implora sa femme qui s'inquiétait ferme pour sa meilleure amie.

— On y va ! ajouta Mick mais Ryô avait déjà quitté le café.

L'Américain et Umibôzu rattrapèrent le numéro un du Japon.

— Ne crois pas y aller seul, lui dit alors Umi, je l'aime bien la petite…. termina t-il en rougissant.

Ryô remercia ses amis en hochant la tête. Tous trois se rendirent dans un premier temps dans l'armurerie de City Hunter pour prendre toutes les armes dont ils auront besoin et prirent la route pour aller délivrer Kaori et les autres femmes prisonnières de ces minables.

Pendant ce temps : (flash back)

_Kaori marchait sur le trottoir, tête baissée, elle reniflait et essayait de sécher ses larmes. Elle entendit un crissement de pneu près d'elle, elle releva la tête et vit qu'une voiture s'était arrêtée à sa hauteur. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver et soupira. Deux hommes baraqués descendirent de la voiture et s'approchèrent de la nettoyeuse. L'un d'eux la bloqua en lui tenant les bras, tandis que l'autre lui appliqua un coton imbibé de chloroforme sur le nez et la bouche. Kaori s'endormit presque de suite. Les deux malfrats la mirent dans la voiture où un troisième homme redémarra en trombe._

Les trois hommes étaient satisfaits, ils avaient pu enlever la jeune femme sans problème. C'était la dernière de la liste pour la livraison du lendemain soir. Il fallait faire vite, elle devait être prête à temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture arriva au port près d'un entrepôt qui semblait bien gardé.

— Eh ! ! Ritsuo aide-moi, on va mettre la fille avec les autres et on va commencer les injections.

— Ok ! Kei.

— Elle ressemble pas aux autres nanas ! Elle n'est pas si belle que ça ! Pourquoi le boss la voulait, elle ?

— Tu as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? Regardes ces formes et la longueur de ses jambes. En tout cas, moi j'en ferai bien mon quatre heures ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! !

— Déconne pas, le patron te tuerait si tu touchais à sa marchandise ! ! !

— Oui, je sais….

Les deux hommes transportèrent Kaori dans l'entrepôt. Celle-ci commença alors à se réveiller. Elle voulait se débattre mais elle était si faible…. Elle se mit à penser à Ryô, et encore une fois se dit qu'elle ne faisait pas une bonne partenaire, que peut-être elle devrait quitter ce boulot. Elle se secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires.

— NON ! ! se dit-elle. J'ai ma place près de Ryô. Je suis sa partenaire, je suis la moitié de City Hunter ! Ces mots lui donnèrent du courage, pourtant….

Kaori se trouvait à présent dans une cage avec cinq autres femmes d'environ son âge. D'un coup, la nettoyeuse comprit que pour une fois ce n'était pas pour piéger Ryô qu'on l'avait kidnappé. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit plusieurs cages comme celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il y avait cinq à six femmes par cellule, et ne semblaient pas en forme. L'entrepôt semblait grand, il y avait peu de clarté et les néons n'étaient allumés qu'un sur deux. Il y faisait sombre, c'était lugubre.

Tout à coup, un homme pénétra dans la cellule où elle se trouvait. Le geôlier se saisit de Kaori et lui fit une injection. Elle était encore sonnée à cause du chloroforme et ne put donc se défendre comme elle l'aurait voulu. Après l'injection du produit, dont elle ignorait tout, elle se sentit vraiment bizarre. Tout tournait autour d'elle, et tout paraissait lent. Elle se sentait comme sur un nuage. Cet état empira et la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait réagir. Une heure plus tard, le même homme revint pour lui refaire une autre injection. Kaori commençait à comprendre, il voulait la rendre dépendante à la drogue, mais pourquoi ? Toutes les autres femmes reçurent également une injection en même temps que Kaori. Elles avaient en moyenne une injection d'héroïne par heure, et la dose augmentait eu fur et à mesure.

— Pardonne-moi Ryô, je n'ai pas su me défendre, sauras-tu me retrouver à temps ? pensa Kaori_._

Dans le bureau de l'entrepôt :

— Alors Kei ! Tout se déroule comme prévu ?

— Oui M. Maeda. On vient de faire la deuxième injection à la dernière fille. Elle sera prête à temps pour l'embarquement demain. Et les autres filles sont presque prêtes, plus qu'une injection.

— Bien, bien ! ! Parfait, toi et tes hommes avaient fait du bon travail.

— Merci monsieur.

— Je rentre chez moi, j'ai un dîner important ce soir alors ne me déranges qu'en cas d'urgence. C'est comprit, Kei ?

— Très bien M. Maeda.

— Que tout soit prêt pour vingt heures demain !

— Bien.

M. Maeda quitta l'entrepôt et le port pour rentrer chez lui.

Une troisième injection fut faite à Kaori qui sombrait peu à peu dans la dépendance. Elle n'avait presque plus de réaction et n'arrivait même plus à penser. Malgré cela parfois, la nettoyeuse avait des moments plus lucides que d'autres. Dans ces moments, elle essayait d'analyser la situation pour éventuellement trouver une solution. Mais elle n'était pas seule, il y avait des dizaines de femmes droguées avec elle et il fallait qu'elle en prenne compte. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle. Ryô ignorant tout, il ne pourrait pas venir la sauver. Elle se souvint alors que dans sa boucle de ceinture, Ryô y avait placé un petit canif. Elle s'en saisit et essaya de déverrouiller la porte comme il le lui avait montré. Elle réussit. Alors en faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle sortit de sa cage. Mais une des captive cria et donna l'alerte. La jeune femme, visiblement en manque, pensa qu'en donnant l'alerte elle aurait droit à une dose. Plusieurs gardes arrivèrent dans l'entrepôt et virent qu'une cellule était ouverte et qu'il manquait une des filles. _Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?_ s'interrogèrent les gardes. Les femmes sont droguées et peu de femmes seraient capables d'un tel exploit même avec un esprit clair. Plusieurs hommes se lancèrent à la poursuite de Kaori qui se cachait de manière habile. Mais la drogue était un ennemi difficile à contenir surtout quand on n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle fit alors une erreur qui indiqua sa position aux malfrats. L'un d'eux oubliant les ordres de ne blesser aucune femme, tira sur la nettoyeuse. Il l'a blessa à l'épaule. Elle s'écroula au sol et les hommes de main de Maeda la retransportèrent dans sa cage.

— Tu es fou d'avoir tiré sur la nana, le chef va de descendre ! !

— Elle allait s'enfuir, fallait faire un truc…

— Qui a blessé la rouquine ? interroge Kei.

— C'est moi, monsieur ! Elle allait s'enf….

Ikuto ne put finir car Kei l'en empêcha en lui tirant une balle dans la tête.

— Que cela vous serve de leçon ! ! s'écria Kei.

Il semblait à Kaori que cela faisait des jours qu'elle était là. Elle aurait tant voulu revoir Ryô avant de mourir. Elle se sentait mourir, elle voulait mourir pour ne plus souffrir à cause des injections et surtout à cause de cette blessure qui saignait fortement. Elle vit son geôlier encore une fois pénétrer dans cette cage, elle savait qu'il venait lui faire une autre piqûre, une fois encore elle voulut se débattre mais en vain, elle était bien trop faible. Elle reçut également des soins sommaires pour sa blessure.

— Ryô, pardon…. murmura la nettoyeuse. Non ! Je ne dois pas abandonner. Ryô, aide-moi….

Kaori se ressaisit et essaya de réfléchir.

— Ils nous droguent mais pourquoi ? Pour ne pas qu'on se défende. Oh non ! ! ! Ils vont nous…nous…. vendre. Kaori pâlit, bien qu'elle ait déjà perdu ses couleurs. Ryô, dépêches toi de nous trouver. Je t'en prie fais vite mon amour, je ne veux pas mourir. A ces mots, elle se sentit rougir légèrement et elle se promit d'essayer de parler de ses sentiments à Ryô dès que cette histoire serait terminée.

_Fin du_ _flash back._

**A suivre…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Pendant ce temps :

Ryô, Umibôzu et Mick étaient en voiture. Ils se dirigeaient vers le port, vers l'entrepôt 43. Ryô était inquiet.

— Eh vieux ! Ca va aller. Elle est forte, elle s'en sortira. Mick essayait de rassurer son ami, et peut-être bien lui-même d'ailleurs !

— … Ryô ne répondit pas.

— Eh ! Tu es avec nous là ? ? ? interrogea l'Américain.

— Hein ! ? Euh ! …Oui, tu disais ?

— Ryô, va falloir que tu te recentres sinon tu risques d'y laisser la vie, ajouta Umibôzu.

— Je … Je sais, répondit Ryô.

Enfin, l'entrepôt fut en vue. Umibôzu gara son 4x4 à bonne distance pour ne pas être repéré. Les trois hommes se digèrent à couvert vers le fameux bâtiment. Il y avait beaucoup de gardes dans les alentours. Umi sortit son arme fétiche : le bazooka.

— Je fais le ménage ici. Allez-y, je vous rejoins dès que j'en ai terminé ici, dit le mercenaire

— Ok ! Prend soin de toi, tête de poulpe. A tout de suite, ajouta Ryô en lui faisant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

— Je veux faire un bisou sur ton crâne brillant. Enchérit Mick en rigolant.

— Aller dégagez ! ! Sinon je vous explose avec ces vermines ! s'énerva faussement Umibôzu.

Les deux nettoyeurs quittèrent donc leur ami. Et d'un coup, des explosions se firent entendre. Les hommes de mains de Maeda se mirent en mouvement pour attaquer les intrus. Les explosions s'enchaînèrent, Umi faisait beaucoup de dégâts avec son bazooka. Ryô et Mick se séparèrent afin de couvrir un plus large champ d'action. Une douzaine de types firent leur apparition devant le nettoyeur Japonais. Les coups volèrent, Ryô se battait plus hargneusement que d'habitude. Il envoyait des coups de poing, des coups de pieds, des uppercuts et en moins de temps qu'il en faille pour dire « faites de beaux rêves » tous les assaillants du numéro un des pro du Japon gisaient au sol. Puis il sentit une aura meurtrière près de lui, il sortit son arme fétiche pour tirer sur le malfrat et l'abattit d'une balle dans la tête. D'autres types se précipitèrent vers lui. Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent, mais Ryô n'était pas le meilleur pour rien. Il s'en débarrassa facilement. Mick n'était pas en reste, il se battait au corps à corps. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à tirer au révolver, du moins de manière répétée, mais il était doué avec des couteaux. Il abattit de nombreux hommes de mains de ce minable de Maeda.

Umi avait fait un sacré nettoyage, les malfrats étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Mick venait de le rejoindre.

— Tu pourrais faire attention quand tu tires avec ton machin. J'ai faillis me manger un de tes trucs…. pesta Mick.

— Arff ! ! Tu pourrais aussi faire un peu attention à l'endroit où tu mets les pieds, blondinet ! ! !

Les deux hommes chahutèrent encore un instant, c'était pour eux un moyen de décompresser un peu. Ryô, lui, venait d'entrer dans l'entrepôt, un homme se planta devant lui.

— Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je dois dire que tes potes et toi avez un certain courage. Je suis même étonné que tu sois arrivé jusqu'ici ! Mais dommage pour vous, vous allez mourir ! Eh ! Les gars par ici, il y en a un ! ! cria Kei.

— Si tu attends les types qui étaient dehors, tu risques d'attendre longtemps ! ! Ils devaient être fatigués car ils font un petit dodo, là !

— Quoi ? Tous mes hommes sont à terre ? !

Ryo pointa fils python sur Kei.

— Bon, je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire ! commença Saeba.

— Et pis quoi encore ? dit l'homme en pointant son arme sur Ryô.

— C'est simple, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, t'es un homme mort !

— Ha ! Oui ! ! Et qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?

— Saeba Ryô, mais on me connaît aussi sous le nom de City Hunter, et vous m'avez mit très, très en colère !

— Ci..city Hun…ter ? ! C'est toi City Hunter ?

— Tu vas téléphoner à ton patron et tu vas lui dire ce qui ce passe ici, et tu lui diras qu'ensuite j'irai chez lui…C'est clair ? enjoignit Ryô.

— Ou..Oui.

— Mais avant, tu vas me dire où est ma partenaire.

— Ta partenaire ? Mais je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle….., il ne put finir sa phrase car Ryô l'en empêcha.

— Te fiches pas de moi, je ne suis pas ici par hasard ! Vous l'avez kidnappée ce matin. Alors où est-elle ? Ryô impatient arma le chien de son arme.

— Tu veux dire ce joli p'tit lot, la rouquine ? tenta de demander Kei.

— Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, je ne te permets pas de parler d'elle ainsi ? Où est Kaori ?

— Elle est avec les autres au fond de l'entrepôt, dans une cage…. répondit Kei en hésitant quelque peu.

— Ryô ! ! Tout va bien ? c'était Mick et Umi qui arrivaient.

— Oui, je sais où sont Kaori et les autres femmes. Surveillez-le ! demanda Ryô.

\- Ok, sur t'attend ici.

— Ha, au fait ! J'ai demandé à ce minable d'appeler Maeda, pour le prévenir qu'on arrivait. Faites lui passer l'appel et après faites ce que vous voulez de lui.

— Très bien Ryô.

— Hein ! Quoi ! Mais….

— Tais-toi et fais ce qu'on te demande, fit Umibôzu.

Kei finit par faire ce que Ryô lui avait ordonné. Maeda était dans une colère noire.

— Quoi, que dis-tu Kei ? Vous avez été attaqué par trois hommes et vous ne les avez pas tués ? Tu es un incapable, Kei ! hurla Maeda_._

— Mais monsieur, ce sont des pros et l'un d'eux est City Hunter ! Nous ne faisons pas le poids.

— Quoi ! City Hunter ? ! Tu es sûr de toi ?

— Oui monsieur, c'est lui qui me l'a dit. Il m'a demandé aussi de vous prévenir qu'ils allaient venir chez vous.

Maeda raccrocha le téléphone, essaya de se calmer. Il était entouré d'incapable. Il appela son bras droit, Daisuke, pour que lui et ses hommes se préparent à l'assaut de City Hunter. Maeda expliqua à ses invités qu'un imprévu le contraignait à leurs demander de partir pour leur sécurité.

Mick assomma ensuite Kei avec la crosse d'un revolver qui traînait au sol et rejoignit le nettoyeur avec Umi.

Lorsque Ryô atteignit le fond de l'entrepôt, il vit plusieurs cages. Des Femmes y gisaient, droguées presque inconscientes. Il se décida alors à ouvrir toutes les cellules une à une et d'aider toutes les jeunes femmes à sortir. Ses amis arrivèrent et vinrent l'aider. Il ne voyait pas sa partenaire, il était vraiment inquiet bien plus que d'habitude. Il appela Kaori plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort mais rien, pas de réponse.

Le mercenaire et le blondinet sortirent deux douzaines de captives, quand les sirènes des voitures de police retentirent. C'était Saeko qui arrivait. Pendant ce temps, Ryô cherchait et cherchait encore. Quand il entendit une voix connue mais si faible qu'il en eut froid dans le dos. C'était Kaori qui l'appelait. Le nettoyeur sentit alors deux auras différentes. L'une était celle de sa partenaire, et l'autre était plus meurtrière avec une légère pointe d'angoisse. _On n'affronte pas City Hunter sereinement,_ pensa Ryô. Puis, il vit un homme, Ritsuo, tenir fermement Kaori en la tenant en joue avec un revolver pointé sur sa tempe. Là, Ryô vit rouge. La femme qu'il aimait était dans un tel état. Elle avait l'air si faible, elle était droguée et montrait des signes de manque. Les yeux de Ryô s'arrêtèrent sur l'épaule de Kaori. Il fronça les sourcils, elle était blessée et elle saignait beaucoup. L'homme en face de lui allait mourir pour avoir fait subir ces atrocités à son ange. Kaori vit Ryô. Encore une fois, il venait la sauver. Encore une fois, il risquait sa vie pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure à cause d'elle.

— Ry…Ryô, dit faiblement la nettoyeuse.

— Kaori, tu tiens le coup ? demanda Ryô en essayant de cacher ses sentiments et son inquiétude.

— Je …je ne sais pas trop.

— Tiens encore un peu, je te promets qu'on sera très vite à la maison.

— D'accord, dit doucement Kaori.

— C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ? Vous allez mourir ici et ensemble. Ritsuo venait d'armer son arme.

— Tu es bien sûr de toi ? Tu es seul à présent, tous tes camarades sont blessés, KO ou mort. Tu es sûr de vouloir te battre contre moi ?

— Tu ne me fais pas peur Saeba ! ! Je serai reconnu dans tout le milieu grâce à ta mort. Ha, Ha, Ha ! ! ! jubila l'homme en pointant son arme sur Ryô puis tira.

Ryô sortit son arme et tira à son tour. Ritsuo n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva avec une balle dans la tête, Kaori tomba en même temps que son geôlier. Le nettoyeur courra vers elle, et l'aida à se relever. Elle tomba dans les bras de son Ryô, elle sut à cet instant qu'elle était sauver. Lui, la serrait tellement fort qu'elle en aurait presque eu mal. Kaori pleurait de joie. Il passa un bras sous les jambes de son ange et avec l'autre la prit par les épaules en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire plus mal. Il l'a porta délicatement. Kaori s'accrocha au coup de l'homme qu'elle aimait et se blottit contre son torse, sa tête dans le coup du nettoyeur. Ryô pouvait enfin sentir son ange contre lui. Il sut en cet instant que c'est là qu'elle devait être, dans ses bras et près de lui.

— Ryô, pardon et merci, murmura doucement Kaori.

— Pardon ? Pourquoi « pardon » mon ange, questionna Ryô.

— Je, …je n'ai pas sut ….me défendre. Attends, tu as dis « mon ange » ? interrogea la jeune femme qui avait les pommettes rougissantes.

— Oui, je l'ai dit. C'est moi qui devrais de demander pardon. Je suis un idiot, avoua le nettoyeur en arrivant devant leurs amis.

Saeko, Mick et Umibôzu les attendaient dehors.

— Kaori ! ! ! s'écrièrent-ils tous ensemble.

— Comment vas-tu ma belle ? demanda Mick.

— Mieux, maintenant que c'est fini, dit-elle.

— Il faut vite l'emmener chez doc, elle est blessée et commence à montrer des signes de manque à cause de la drogue.

— Allez-y, je termine ici et je vous rejoins, fit Saeko. Les trois pros acquiescèrent.

Plus tard, chez doc.

Kaori fut prise en charge par Kasue et par Doc. Ryô voulait rester avec elle, mais Doc lui demanda de sortir. Le nettoyeur eut un mal fou à laisser sa partenaire, c'est Kaori qui lui dit qu'il pouvait sortir, que ça allait. Il rejoignit ses amis dans le couloir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Doc ouvrit la porte et tous se retournèrent vers lui afin d'avoir des nouvelles.

— Alors, comment va-t-elle ? interrogea Miki qui venait d'arriver.

— Et bien pour tout dire, elle n'est pas très en forme. Mais elle n'est pas en danger. Le sevrage de la drogue va être difficile pour elle. Elle est très faible et sa blessure n'arrange rien. Et elle a besoin d'une transfusion sanguine car elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Tous avaient écouté Doc sans l'interrompre car ils savaient que tout serait dit.

— Ryô, je vais avoir besoin de toi, dit Doc.

— Mais on doit finir le boulot, reprit Ryô.

— Tu iras après, viens. J'ai besoin de ton sang pour ta partenaire.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Et bien, je connais tous vos groupes sanguins et tu es le seul compatible avec elle.

Ryô suivit Doc dans la chambre. Celui-ci prépara le nettoyeur et sa partenaire pour la transfusion. Pendant la perfusion, Doc opéra l'épaule de Kaori. Ce n'était pas une blessure trop grave donc l'opération ne dura pas trop longtemps. Puis, les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre, tous les autres attendaient des nouvelles. Saeko était arrivée.

— La transfusion et l'opération se sont bien passées, la petite est en phase de réveil. Le plus dur reste à venir.

— Pour le sevrage ? demanda Miki.

— Oui.

— Je serais là pour elle, annonça Ryô. J'ai déjà vécu ça, je pourrai l'aider.

— Moi aussi, je te signale Ryô ! ajouta Mick.

— Ne vous battez pas, elle aura besoin vous tous et de votre soutien, argumenta Kasue.

— Ryô ! on devrait y aller, dit Umibôzu

— Oui ! Mick tu es avec nous ?

— Et comment ! !

Tous trois partirent à la poursuite de Maeda. Saeko les suivit. Mais avant cela, Ryô voulut aller voir Kaori. Celle-ci était encore sous le coup de l'anesthésie. Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui passa une main dans les cheveux et voulut lui déposer un baiser sur le front. C'est à ce moment qu'elle commença à se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle vit Ryô si proche d'elle, ses pommettes rosirent.

— R… Ryô !

\- Chut! Mon ange. Reposes toi.

— Mon….ange ?

\- Oui, tu es plus lun., Kaori.

— Je…Je. … Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Ryô l'en empêcha en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leur premier baiser fut aérien et pourtant si intense. Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent et chacun put lire dans les yeux de l'autre tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient.

— Je dois y aller, je ne serai pas long et je resterai près de toi. Je te le promets.

— Je sais, mais fais attention à toi, d'accord ! fit-elle promettre à Ryô, une larme perlant sur sa joue.

— Mon ange… Je ne ferai pas marche arrière, pas cette fois ! Je te promets de revenir vite.

Elle rougit, en passant une main sur ses lèvres comme pour garder en mémoire le contact avec celles de Ryô. Elle sourit, bien qu'elle savait que l'homme qu'elle aimait allait se battre pour la venger.

Ryô quitta la chambre à regret mais fermement décider à mettre un terme à cette organisation de malheur. Maeda allait payer ! ! !

Dans la demeure de MAEDA Fumiaki.

Les trois nettoyeurs et l'inspectrice avançaient droit devant arme à la main. Les coups de feu retentissaient de toutes parts, les couteaux de Mick volaient à tout va ainsi que ceux de Saeko. Umibôzu, quant à lui, usait de son arme favorite. Maeda commençait à trembler de peur, enfermé dans son bureau. Tous ses hommes tombaient les uns après les autres. On entendait des explosions, des cris, des coups de feu…. Daisuke était avec son patron pour le protéger. Tous les hommes de main de cette ordure étaient au sol. Ryô et les autres entrèrent dans le bureau. Un homme les menaça avec une arme, il était prêt à tirer.

— Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? lança l'Américain.

— C'est vous qui allez mourir, dit en tremblant légèrement Daisuke.

— Tu sais à qui tu as affaire, là ? interrogea Mick

— Peu importe…

— Dis Ryô, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Tu es ... City Hunter? interrogea Maeda

Ryô acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

— Lâche ton arme ! ordonna Ryô.

— Pas question ! !

Ryô tira et le désarma en une fraction de seconde. Daisuke recula d'un pas pour prendre une arme cachée sous le bureau de son patron et essaya de tirer mais Ryô tira encore une fois le premier. Cette fois l'homme s'écroula au sol avec une balle planté dans le cœur.

— Alors, tu veux aussi te mesurer à moi, demanda Ryô à Maeda.

— Non, Non ….. je…je me rends, fit l'homme en tombant à genoux.

Saeko lui passa les menottes et alla appeler les renforts. L'affaire était bouclée mais Ryô avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il aurait voulu tuer cette crapule mais Maeda avait abandonné et surtout Kaori ne lui aurait pas pardonné ! Saeko termina le travail avec ses collègues, tandis que les trois nettoyeurs retournèrent chez Doc.

Retour chez Doc.

Miki et Kasue étaient auprès de Kaori. Celle-ci avait de la fièvre, délirait, avait des nausées et appelait sans cesse Ryô. Les filles ne savaient plus quoi faire pour calmer leur amie. Doc l'avait attaché et perfusé avec un sérum pour lutter contre le mal. Elle remuait tant qu'elle aurait pu se faire mal. Quand Ryô l'entendit hurler son nom, son cœur se déchira. Doc tenta de rassurer le nettoyeur, mais rien n'y fit. Il savait que trop bien ce qu'elle vivait, pour l'avoir vécu aussi. Il entra dans la chambre, Miki et Kasue sortirent pour laisser le couple City Hunter seul. Lorsque Ryô vit son ange attaché, il vit rouge et serra les poings. Il savait que c'était pour son bien. Il s'approcha du lit, posa une main sur la joue de Kaori qui ouvrit les yeux. Lorsque leurs regards se trouvèrent, une larme perla sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle était si heureuse, Ryô avait tenu sa promesse.

— Ryô, tu es là ? ! Merci, dit-elle faiblement.

— C'est normal mon ange. Comment te sens-tu ?

— Pas terrible, je dois dire ! J'ai mal partout, j'ai chaud et froid, j'ai la nausée…

— Chut ! ! Reposes toi. Je reste ici, je ne bouge pas.

— Merci, partenaire ! souffla Kaori en s'endormant, soulagée d'être près de son amour.

Kaori endormie, il sortit de la chambre pour remercier ses amis de l'aide qu'ils lui avaient apporté. Tous partirent plus ou moins soulagés de l'état de santé de la nettoyeuse, mais étaient ravis que Ryô, pour une fois, restait près d-elle.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il resta au chevet de son ange, prenant soin d'elle comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il refusait de quitter la pièce ne serait-ce que pour se dégourdir les jambes, voire même pour prendre une douche. Il fallut que Doc insiste lourdement pour que Ryô sorte de la chambre quelques minutes. Kaori se débattait jour et nuit contre le mal et parfois elle hurlait. Cela déchirait le cœur du nettoyeur. Il s'en voulait bien que pour une fois, il ne soit pas responsable.

Puis un matin, Kaori se sentit bien mieux. Elle réalisa que Ryô était toujours là. Il avait tenu sa promesse cela la rendit heureuse.

\- Bonjour mon ange, dit Ryô.

— Bonjour Ryô ! la jeune femme avait un peu de mal à parler.

— Tu te sens bien ?

— Oui très bien, j'ai faim…

— Ok, je vais chercher Doc et en même temps je te rapporte un truc à manger.

**A suivre …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, Kaori eut enfin le droit de rentrer chez elle. Miki, Kasue, Mick, Umibôzu et Saeko accueillirent leur amie chez elle. La nettoyeuse était contente de revoir ses amis et de retrouver ses habitudes bien qu'elle soit toujours en convalescence pour quelques semaines.

Ils restèrent un long moment tout ensemble. Miki avait préparé des plats afin qu'ils puissent tous dîner ensemble sans que Kaori se sente obligé de faire quoique ce soit. La soirée se déroula comme d'habitude, dans la bonne humeur, et aussi avec quelques coups de massues qui avaient manqués à nos deux pervers : Mick et Ryô. Ryô, qui avait d'ailleurs retrouvé sa vigueur. De toute la soirée, il n'avait cessé de vouloir sauter sur les filles, faisant la brasse dans les airs avec la bouche en cœur. Kaori, pourtant fatiguée, lui assigna plusieurs coups de massues de poids différents en fonction de son humeur. Cela réjouissait le nettoyeur, mais Kaori était d'humeur plus mélancolique. Ryô la délaissait depuis son retour de chez Doc. Lui, qui s'était tant occupé d'elle. La nettoyeuse pensa que Ryô allait faire une fois de plus marche arrière dans leur relation.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, tous les amis du couple City Hunter partirent, pour permettre à la jeune femme de se reposer. Lorsque Kaori et Ryô se retrouvèrent seuls, une drôle de sensation les prit tous les deux. L'atmosphère était pesante. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Alors, Kaori se décida à souhaiter bonne nuit à son partenaire et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

— Bonne nuit, mon ange.

— … Kaori se retourna, et fit un sourire un peu forcé.

— Ca ne va pas Kaori ? demanda Ryô inquiet.

— Si, si ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle tristement.

Ryô se dirigea d'un pas cadencé vers les escaliers afin de rattraper sa partenaire, il lui prit le poignet en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

— Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, parle-moi !

\- Est-ce ... est ...

Ryô avait comprit ce qui tourmentait son ange, c'était lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne ferait plus marche arrière et pourtant toute la soirée il l'avait… négligée ! Alors pour se faire pardonner, il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle en rougit. Le feu brûlait en lui, et en elle. Leur baiser devint alors plus passionnel, plus langoureux, plus intense. Kaori se sentait fondre dans les bras puissants de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quant à Ryô, il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Leur étreinte devenait fusionnelle.

Ryô caressait le dos et les reins de sa partenaire qui émit un râle de plaisir. Il en fut heureux. Kaori, elle, fut mal à l'aise d'entendre ce son sortir de sa bouche et se crispa, cela n'échappa pas au nettoyeur. Il desserra, à contrecœur, son étreinte afin de permettre à Kaori de reprendre sa contenance. Tous deux étaient seuls au monde. Ryô laissa ses mains remonter vers les épaules de la jeune femme et délicatement la repoussa. Il venait de réaliser que s'ils continuaient, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas que la mélancolie de son ange soit l'instigatrice de leur première fois. Kaori était encore faible et fragile à cause des événements qu'elle avait subit, elle devait avant tout se reposer et se refaire une santé. Elle leva alors vers lui un regard plein de questions.

— Je n'ai pas changé d'avis mon ange, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- ...! ?

— Je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment, tu es encore sous le choc de toute cette affaire. Je souhaite avant tout que tu te reposes. Tu comprends ? demanda t-il tendrement.

— Oui, je comprends mais j'ai…, Kaori hésitait à finir sa phrase, j'ai…tellement besoin de sentir ta force près de moi, finit-elle par avouer.

— Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais. De quoi as-tu peur ?

— Que tu fasses comme d'habitude. Que tu fasses comme si rien ne s'était passé… entre nous… murmura t-elle.

— Mes sentiments pour toi me faisaient peur, c'est pourquoi je faisais tout ça. Mais cette histoire m'a fait prendre conscience à quel point je suis stupide, et surtout à quel point je tiens à toi. Plus jamais, je ne ferais marche arrière, je te le promets Kaori !

— Ryô !… fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire.

— Chut mon ange ! Allons dormir, il est tard. Je ne serais pas loin de toi. Nos chambres sont à cotées l'une de l'autre. Si tu as un souci je serais là très vite. Et tant que tu ne seras pas totalement rétablie, je ne sortirais pas.

Ryô déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Kaori, qui le remercia avec le plus beau de ces sourires. Un de ceux qui faisait fondre le nettoyeur. Après ce tendre moment, ils se quittèrent sans un mot pour rejoindre leur chambre respective.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Kaori se retrouva dans sa chambre. Elle eut comme une angoisse à l'idée de rester seule et un frisson parcourra son corps. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se mit au lit. Elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer avec son partenaire. Elle rougit, et sentit en elle une chaleur l'envahir. Une émotion forte emprisonna son corps, elle aurait tant voulu rester dans les bras de son homme.

Ryô, lui était allongé sur le dos, les mains sous la nuque, il fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Il pensait aussi à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il se remémora l'éteinte qu'il avait eu avec son ange. Il avait reçu comme une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de sensations avec un baiser avant cela. La vérité était que tous deux eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil, tant ils étaient emplis d'émotions et ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils s'endormirent chacun pensant à l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil montra le bout de ses rayons au travers des rideaux à demi fermé de la chambre de Kaori. Elle se réveilla en douceur, elle se sentait bien…. Elle s'étira comme un félin, se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Derrière les vitres, le soleil lui donnait une sensation de chaleur. Elle s'étira encore puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit, elle descendit dans la cuisine afin de faire le petit déjeuner. Lorsque tout fut prêt, elle se dit qu'il était temps de réveiller son partenaire. Un nœud se forma dans le ventre de la nettoyeuse. Le changement de statut dans leur relation, lui faisait peur tout à coup. Comment allait-il réagir ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Elle prit une grande inspiration en bas des escaliers et se décida à monter.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Ryô.

Ryô était réveillé depuis un moment déjà, quand il entendit des bruits provenant de la chambre de sa partenaire. Il sut qu'elle était enfin réveillée. Leur rituel matinal pouvait reprendre.

— Comme cela m'a manqué, mon ange, pensa Ryô avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je t'attends dépêches-toi….

Il patienta allongé sur le dos, prêt à se retourner sur le ventre dès qu'il entendrait son ange. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude il était nu sous les draps. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude il fera en sorte d'être assez découvert quand il se retournera vers son ange.

Kaori mit une main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Ryô, et la tourna. Ryô, lui, se mit sur le dos et prit soin de faire glisser les draps jusqu'au bas du dos et fit semblant de dormir. Quand il entendit Kaori entrer dans la chambre, il ressentit une sensation étrange. Lui, le plus réputé des pros, le meilleur tireur, l'étalon de Shinjuku, eut peur. Peur de ce moment tant attendu. Peur de ce rituel quotidien. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait tout gâcher et ça il ne le voulait plus !

Kaori s'approcha lentement vers le lit, elle vit Ryô allongé, dos nu, les bras autour de son oreiller. _A qui rêvait-il ? _se demanda la jeune femme. Elle tendit le bras pour toucher le corps de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant, mais le courage lui manqua. Alors, une fois encore elle ne fit rien.

— Ryô ! ? Debout, le dej est prêt… murmura t-elle.

— Hmmm ! ! Non c'est trop tôt, dit-il espérant qu'elle pose enfin ses mains sur lui.

— Tout va refroidir si tu traînes trop. Allez Ryô ! Debout ! ! ajouta t-elle en montant un peu le ton.

Ryô choisit ce moment pour se retourner et mettre son torse musclé sous les yeux de son ange et ainsi la faire rougir. Il aimait tant la gêner ainsi. Elle devenait d'un coup si belle, si sensuelle… Il mettait son mokkori à dure épreuve mais qu'importe. Kaori vit ce torse si tentant qu'elle en rougit un peu plus, une fois de plus elle tendit une main pour le caresser mais Kaori étant Kaori, elle ne fit rien ou presque. Une massue s'abattit sur le nettoyeur qui eu un mal fou à s'en dégager mais il était heureux de recevoir ce coup.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de mettre un caleçon pour dormir, tu ne vis pas seul ici ! hurla Kaori.

— Mais t'es dingue ! ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Si seulement une fois je pouvais être réveillé par une miss mokkori !

Une deuxième massue écrasa Ryô au fond de son lit.

— Tu mangeras froid et c'est tout ! ! ! dit Kaori en tournant les talons.

— J'ai pas envie de manger ! avoua Ryô en reprenant son sérieux.

— Hein ! ! Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu es malade ? Kaori était surprise.

Et elle le fut plus encore lorsque Ryô fit glisser ses mains sur ses reins. Elle se raidit d'un coup.

— Ryô !

Il ne dit rien mais l'attira vers lui. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva contre ce torse musclé qu'elle rêvait tant de caresser. Ils étaient allongés serrés l'un contre l'autre. La jolie couleur rouge apparut sur ses pommettes s'accentua davantage. Elle essaya de se relever mais Ryô l'en empêcha.

— Ne bouges pas s'il te plaît ! demanda sensuellement Ryô. J'aimerai qu'on reste un peu comme ça.

Le nettoyeur intensifia sa demande avec des caresses dans le bas du dos de sa partenaire qui frissonna de plaisir. Chacun d'eux sentait le souffle chaud de l'autre dans leur cou. Leurs cœurs étaient serrés et rataient des battements. Ils ne voulaient plus bouger.

Ryô et Kaori relevèrent la tête tous les deux en même temps, en se tournant légèrement vers la porte de la chambre. Ryô avait entendu un bruit dans l'immeuble et reconnu les pas de Umibôzu et de Miki. Mais le fait que sa partenaire ait ressenti la même chose le surprit. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir entendu !

— Qui a t-il mon ange ? interrogea Ryô.

— Quelqu'un arrive, j'ai entendu des pas dans l'immeuble, répondit Kaori.

— Comment as-tu put entendre ?

— Je ne sais pas mais…..

La sonnette retentit au même moment.

— C'est tête de poulpe et Miki, va falloir qu'on bouge mon ange.

— Ou….oui. C'est dommage, avoua la nettoyeuse. Cela fit sourire Ryô.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau. Ryô râla mais lâcha Kaori qui descendit en courant et criant qu'elle arrivait.

Ryô pestait mais il était heureux, son rapprochement avec Kaori avançait doucement mais sûrement. Il sortit du lit, s'habilla puis descendit rejoindre les autres. C'est bizarre, pensa le nettoyeur, Umi ne passe jamais par hasard !

— Miiiikkiiiiiiii ! ! Mon amouuuuuuuur, cria Ryô en voyant Miki. Il se lança dans les airs pour faire une brasse volante avec sa tête de pervers qui en disait long.

Kaori n'en revenait pas. Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, ils partageaient ensemble un moment intime et sensuel, et là il sautait sur son amie comme si rien n'était. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Une massue apparue comme par magie dans ses mains, et la jeta sur la tête de son pervers de partenaire. Ryô sentit l'aura de Kaori changer en un instant. Il savait qu'il aurait droit à cette punition mais il devait donner le change devant Umi et Miki pour ne pas qu'ils se rendent compte de quelque chose. La massue l'encastra dans l'un des murs du salon. On pouvait encore lire dessus : on ne peut pas te faire confiance, minable pervers ! ! ! Umibôzu n'avait pas prit la peine de réagir car connaissant Kaori il savait qu'elle réagirait au quart de tour. Miki, elle, souriait car en fait après tous ses événements rien n'avait changé, ces deux là avaient une drôle de façon de montrer leurs sentiments. Elle aurait préféré les voir plus proche mais…

— Alors comment vas-tu Kao ? demanda Miki.

— Ca va, c'est gentil d'être passé me voir.

— C'est normal, tu sais. Et puis tu dois avoir besoin de réconfort, ton partenaire se comporte de nouveau comme un goujat à ce que je vois !

— Et bien, en fait pas tant que ça. Il est plutôt gentil…. reconnue Kaori en rougissant.

— Tu rougis, aller racontes moi ce qui c'est passé ! ! insista Miki.

Kaori regardait ses mains et les triturait. Cela montrait sa gêne à son amie, qui pour une fois n'insista pas.

— Bon très bien si tu ne veux rien dire, ça ira pour cette fois. Mais quand tu iras mieux je te le redemanderai ! ajouta Miki en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Tu comptes rester dans le mur encore longtemps ! demanda Umi à Ryô qui avait dû mal à se sortir de là.

— Ca va j'arrive ! Ryô avait les deux pieds sur le mur et les utilisait pour s'aider à sortir la tête du mur. Une fois réussit, il mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre forme humaine. Tu es pire qu'avant ma parole, Kaori, tu m'as enfoncé la tête plus que d'habitude ! ! pesta le nettoyeur.

— Pfff ! elle ne répondit pas à son partenaire. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

— Je veux bien un café, dit Miki.

— Très bien dans ce cas je vais en faire pour tout le monde.

— Je viens avec toi, ajouta Miki.

Kaori acquiesça. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine.

— Arrêtes tes singeries Ryô, j'ai à te parler ! grogna Umi avec un ton grave.

— Je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas là que pour prendre des nouvelles de ma partenaire ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

— Pas ici, je ne voudrais pas que la petite nous entende.

Ryô fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Kaori ne devait-elle pas entendre ? Le nettoyeur proposa alors de descendre dans la salle de tir au sous-sol. Le mercenaire acquiesça et tous deux descendirent au sous-sol.

Dans la cuisine :

— Bon maintenant que nous sommes seules, dis moi ce qui ce passe avec Ryô ! Tu sais, on a tous vu chez Doc qu'il ne te quittait pas des yeux une minute, il fallait qu'on se batte avec lui pour qu'il bouge un peu de la chambre. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'a rien tenté depuis ton retour ?

— C'est …que…je…je…. la jeune femme hésitait, tout cela était comme dans un rêve et avait peur de tout raconter à son amie par crainte que tout ne s'arrête.

— Allons Kao, tu sais je ne raconterais ça à personne tu peux ne faire confiance !

— Je sais Miki, c'est juste…..que… je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe, tout n'est pas encore très clair, c'est pourquoi je préfère rien dire pour le moment. Mais je te promets de tout te dire un peu plus tard.

Miki était un peu déçue mais en fin de compte c'était plutôt positif tout ça car elle en était sûr maintenant, il se passait bien un truc entre ces deux là ! !

— Très bien, comme tu veux quand tu voudras en parler je serai là pour toi !

— Merci Miki ! Le café est prêt, allons rejoindre nos partenaires., reprit Kaori.

— Oui, s'ils ne se sont pas entre-tuer ! ! fit Miki en souriant.

Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent le salon.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de tir :

— Je t'écoute ! dit froidement Ryô.

— J'ai eu des infos. Apparemment un contrat est lancé sur City Hunter. Le client mécontent de Maeda en serait le commanditaire.

— Je vois, en fait c'est comme d'habitude ! Des rigolos pensent pouvoir me battre et prendre la place de numéro un !

— Ryô tu n'as pas entendu ! ! ! City Hunter est visé ! Kaori aussi !

— Quoi ? ! Elle aussi mais pourquoi ?

— Ca je ne sais pas, mais fais attention ! Elle ne pourra pas se défendre contre des pros !

— Je sais, murmura le nettoyeur. Fallait que ça arrive maintenant !

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Hein ! Heu…. De rien, gloussa Ryô en se grattant la tête.

— Ouais ! Bah ! Fais gaffe, je ne sais pas qui a été engagé, alors…

— Je sais, merci. Peux-tu voir si tu trouves des infos sur le fameux client, et le pro ?

— J'ai déjà lancé mes indics sur le coup, tu devrais aussi voir les tiens !

— Si Kaori est visée aussi, je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

— Miki et moi pouvons revenir ce soir, tu pourras sortir !

— Merci Umi. Très bien on fait comme ça.

Ryô sortit son arme et tira sur une cible pour lâcher de la pression. Il était en colère, qu'on s'en prenne à lui pas de problème mais qu'on s'en prenne à son ange…. Il vida plusieurs chargeurs avec Umi qui profita de l'occasion. Les tirs de Ryô reflétaient toute sa colère et son angoisse. Umibôzu l'avait remarqué mais n'en fit pas part à son ami. Après plusieurs minutes de tir intensif, ils décidèrent de remonter au salon.

Au salon :

— Tient ! Mais où sont-ils ? interrogea Miki.

— Ils s'entraînent dans la salle de tir. Tu n'entends pas ?

— Tu les entends tirés ? Bizarre, j'entends rien !

— J'ai peut être rêvé alors, dit Kaori en servant un café à son amie.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard.

— Mais où étiez-vous ? C'est bizarre ça sens la poudre ! dit Miki.

— On était en bas dans la salle de tir, en train de s'affronter pour savoir qui était le meilleur sur cible ! ! blagua Ryô en riant jaune pour cacher sa peur à sa partenaire.

— Comme d'habitude, de vrais gamins, ajouta Kaori, en leur versant un café.

— Bravo, Kao, Tu avais bien entendu, reconnue l'ex-mercenaire.

— De quoi tu parles Miki ? questionna Ryô, légèrement troublé.

— Et bien, Kaori vous entendait tirer alors que moi je n'entendais rien !

\- Mais ... Miki.

Ryô changea d'expression, il se tint le menton et repensa au moment où leurs amis étaient arrivés. Kaori avait aussi entendu des pas dans l'immeuble. Umi vit le trouble chez le nettoyeur mais ne dit rien. Il fut temps pour les amis de City Hunter de partir mais avant, il fut convenu que les quatre amis dîneraient ensemble le soir même, chez Kaori et Ryô.

**A suivre ….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Kaori se prépara pour sortir faire les courses, comme à son habitude et par la même occasion passer par le tableau des messages.

— Qu'est ce que tu fais mon ange ? demanda Ryô.

— Je sors, je dois faire des courses et passer à la gare, on ne sait jamais on aura peut-être une demande !

— Je viens avec toi !

— Hein ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Et puis d'abord depuis quand veux-tu venir faire les courses avec moi ?

— Depuis maintenant, répondit le nettoyeur en passant ses bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire qui se mit à rougir instantanément.

Kaori ne dit rien. Et tous deux partirent faire les courses. Kaori était perdue dans ses pensées, Ryô lui montrait de plus en plus qu'il tenait à elle. Tous ces moments intimes entre eux lui redonnaient du baume au cœur. Ils marchaient côte à côte en se regardant parfois dans les yeux. La nettoyeuse rougissait chaque fois, tandis que Ryô souriait. Quand tout à coup Ryô sentit une aura particulièrement meurtrière proche d'eux. Mais Kaori, aussi, la sentit et en parla à Ryô.

— Ryô, je sens une aura bizarre pas loin !

— Je sais, viens par-là. Ryô traîna sa partenaire dans une ruelle afin de pouvoir rester à couvert. Comment peux-tu sentir ce genre d'aura ? interrogea le pro, inquiet.

— Je ne sais pas….RYÔÔÔÔ ! ! ! !

Ryô se jeta à terre avec Kaori et sortit son arme, avant qu'une détonation ne retentisse. Lui aussi avait entendu le chien d'une arme. Il essaya de trouver leur agresseur mais l'aura avait disparue après le coup de feu.

— C'est fini mon ange, tu vas bien ?

— Oui, merci Ryô !

— Comment… Comment savais-tu ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu c'est tout. Il ne devait pas être loin !

— Tu as de sacrés réflexes en tout cas, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu !

— Ryô, tu sais qui est cet homme et pourquoi il veut te tuer ?

— Non, je ne sais qui c'est ! Il ne veut pas me tuer, il veut City Hunter ! ajouta Ryô en regardant sa partenaire qui comprit immédiatement l'allusion.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Apparemment, le client de Maeda a lancé un contrat sur nous.

— Hein ! Comment tu sais ça et pourquoi tu me le dis que maintenant ?

— Je… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. C'est Umi qui m'en a parlé tout à l'heure.

— Et ce soir tu pars à la pêche aux infos et pour ne pas que je reste seule Umi et Miki vont rester avec moi. C'est ça ? Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas avec toi ? Hein ! Après tout c'est nous deux City Hunter.

— Kaori, s'il te plaît, tu seras plus en sécurité avec eux, pour une fois fais ce que je te demande. Je…

Kaori voyant le trouble chez son partenaire accepta sans condition et se jeta dans ses bras. Ryô l'entoura de ses bras puissants. Ils se sentaient seul au monde pourtant ils étaient dans une ruelle à deux pas à peine de la rue principale de Shinjuku. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, puis Ryô pensa qu'il était temps de bouger. Kaori dit à Ryô qu'il fallait passer voir le tableau des messages, mais lui ne voulait prendre aucune affaire. La jeune femme comprit. Ils allaient avoir fort à faire avec ce contrat sur eux. Ryô lui expliqua alors qu'il n'y avait pas que cette affaire. Il voulait avant tout qu'elle se repose et qu'elle soit bien en forme pour reprendre l'activité de City Hunter. Kaori remercia l'homme qu'elle aimait pour tant d'attention. Elle lui fit comprendre que cette fois elle voulait pouvoir se battre, que cette histoire la concernait tout autant qu'elle le concernait, lui !

— Non ! Je refuse que tu te mettes plus en danger !

— Mais je suis visée, Ryô ! Je veux pouvoir me défendre, je veux pouvoir t'aider. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça seul. Je suis ta partenaire ! !

— Kaori, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas … te perdre.

— Ryô, je ne te laisserai pas faire seul, je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Crois-tu que c'est facile pour moi de savoir que tu risques ta vie pour nous et que je suis là à ne rien faire. Je ne veux plus ! ! sanglota Kaori.

— Kaori ? ! Je.. Je

L'homme prit sa femme dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser si tendre que la jeune femme se détendit et lui rendit son baiser. Leur rapprochement leur permettait de mieux comprendre l'autre.

— Très bien mon ange, mais je veux l'approbation de Doc car je vais devoir t'entraîner !

— Tu veux m'entraîner, après toutes ses années ! ! ! Kaori était si heureuse qu'elle sauta au cou de son homme.

Après le passage à l'épicerie, Ryô emmena sa partenaire chez Doc.

— Déjà de retour les enfants ? demanda Doc. Il y a problème Kaori ?

— Non, ça va c'est Ryô qui s'inquiète, c'est tout !

— Très bien, va t'installer dans la chambre, je vais venir d'ausculter dans un instant, je vais chercher mes instruments.

La nettoyeuse se rendit dans la chambre et attendit Doc.

— Bien Baby-face, qu'est ce qui t'inquiète autant ?

— Elle a développé des facultés inattendues. Elle ressent et entends des choses presque au même moment que moi. Pourquoi ?

— Et bien, je ne sais pas. Je vais lui faire quelques examens, j'en saurai plus après. Je me trompe peut-être mais il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. J'ai besoin de savoir si dans son état, elle encaisserait un entraînement digne d'un pro ?

— Tu n'as jamais voulu la faire entrer dans ton monde et voilà que tu veux en faire une pro ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ryô ?

— Un contrat vient d'être lancer sur nous deux. Elle veut se battre car c'est le client de Maeda qui l'a engagé ! Je ne veux pas la perdre alors j'ai accepté pour qu'elle soit plus forte.

— Très bien mon garçon, je vais la voir et je te dirai ce que j'en pense.

— Merci Doc.

Doc alla examiner Kaori. Il lui fit des prélèvements sanguins pour faire des analyses, lui fit passer des radios, et un scanner afin de voir si tout était en ordre. Il laissa Ryô entrer dans la chambre, dès que Kaori fut décente, et partit dans son labo pour faire les analyses.

— Comment tu te sens mon ange ?

— Bien merci. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ?

— Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Ryô s'approcha de sa partenaire, et la prit dans ses bras. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, et étaient prêt à exploser.

Un long baiser langoureux et passionnel s'en suivit, ils étaient de plus en plus à l'aise avec leurs sentiments et se laissaient aller de plus en plus. Rien n'existait autour d'eux, et n'entendirent pas Doc ouvrir la porte de la pièce.

— Hmmm, Hmmm ! ! fit Doc, en voyant ses amis enlacés. Il fut d'ailleurs ravi de les voir ainsi.

Ryô et Kaori se sentirent gênés et abêtis par cette intrusion qu'ils n'avaient pas ressentit et se séparèrent à regret.

— Désolé de vous avoir dérangé les amis !

— Ce n'est rien, répondit Ryô. Alors quelles sont les nouvelles pour Kaori ?

— Et bien, tout va très bien je dois dire.

— Tu vois, Ryô, je te l'avais dit !

— Pourtant il y a bien des choses. Tu entends mieux et tu réagis plus vite !

— Il y a une explication à cela. Tu te souviens de la transfusion sanguine ? demanda Doc à Ryô.

— Oui biensûr. Mais quel est le rapport ? répondit le nettoyeur.

— Hein ? ! Quelle transfusion ? s'étonna Kaori.

— Tu te souviens de ta blessure à l'épaule ?

— Oui biensûr !

— Et bien tu avais perdu tant de sang, que j'ai dû te faire une transfusion. Et seul Ryô est compatible avec toi !

— Et le rapport, Doc ? reprit Ryô.

— Le rapport c'est le sang, il l'a rendu plus forte et plus sensible, argumenta Doc.

— Tu as donné ton sang pour moi ? demanda Kaori à Ryô.

— Oui.

Kaori remercia son partenaire en le prenant dans ses bras et en laissant couler des larmes de joies. L'homme qu'elle aimait tant faisait en quelque sorte partie d'elle. Ryô fut gêné du comportement de sa partenaire mais lui déposa un baiser amoureux sur le front. Doc qui assistait à la scène était heureux de les voir si proche et si heureux malgré toute cette histoire.

— Doc, Kaori peut suivre un entraînement ? interrogea Ryô sans lâcher son ange.

— Oui, mais vas-y doucement et progressivement quand même !

— Merci Doc.

— De rien, et n'hésitez pas à venir s'il y a quoique ce soit !

— Ok, fit Ryô en prenant Kaori par la main pour quitter la maison de Doc.

De retour à l'appartement :

— C'est bizarre, il n'y a pas eu d'attaque, s'interrogea Kaori.

— Ils ont essayé une fois pour nous tester, je pense qu'ils vont se préparer davantage avant de recommencer. Il va falloir quand même faire attention et c'est pourquoi dès demain matin on commence ton entraînement !

— Très bien ! fit la jeune femme.

Chacun s'affairèrent de leur côté. Ryô s'installa dans le canapé devant un de ses magasines tandis que Kaori alla dans la cuisine pour préparer un café pour elle et son partenaire. L'après midi se passa tranquillement. Parfois le nettoyeur regardait du coin de l'œil la femme merveilleuse qui était près de lui. Il se surprit de sourire en la regardant. Il se sentait léger dans le cœur et ressentait des sentiments jamais éprouvés. Il était à la fois heureux et perdu. Kaori tourna la tête vers lui alors que celui-ci la regardait. Elle rougit et sourit. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils acceptaient ce nouveau statut entre eux. Chaque étreinte, chaque baiser les rapprochaient un peu plus. Ils restaient ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre plusieurs minutes sans bouger. C'est la sonnerie du téléphone qui les sépara. Ryô railla mais alla répondre.

— Saeba !

— Ryô, c'est moi Mick. Commet vas-tu vieux frère ?

— Qu'est ce que tu veux, je suis un homme occupé, MOI ! ! dit Ryô en regardant sa partenaire qui rougit instantanément.

— Je veux rien, en tout cas de toi. C'est à ma douce et jolie Kao que je veux parler.

— Elle se repose, je veux pas la déranger pour si peu.

— Hein ! Quoi ! ? Mais je veux savoir comment elle va ! Tu as dû lui faire la misère tel que je te connais. Elle devrait te laisser et venir avec moi.

— Kaori est MA partenaire, et MA femme. Elle n'a rien à faire avec un mec comme toi ! !

Ryô avait parlé sans trop réfléchir et c'est seulement en voyant le trouble de Kaori qu'il comprit. Mais trop tard car Mick, lui, n'avait rien raté des mots prononcés par son compère.

— Attends une seconde, tu as bien dit TA FEMME ?

— De quoi je me mêle, sale pervers d'amerloc ?

— Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ok très bien si tu le prends ainsi, je ne répondrais même pas, répondit l'Américain heureux pour ses amis. Ryô en avait dit assez pour laisser libre cours à son imagination.

Mick raccrocha le téléphone en riant à plein poumon. Ryô posa le combiné et devant les yeux interrogateurs de Kaori se gratta la tête.

— Je crois que j'en ai trop dit ! Cet imbécile va le crier haut et fort auprès de nos amis ! ! dit Ryô un peu confus.

— Je pense aussi. Ils ne vont pas lâcher facilement. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

— Je ne sais pas ! On verra ça plus tard. Il y a plus important pour le moment. Ce contrat sur nous !

— Tu veux dire que ce qui ce passe entre nous n'est pas important pour toi ? demanda Kaori déboussolée, prête à lancer une massue sur son idiot de partenaire.

— Non attends, mon ange. Je ne suis mal expliqué, encore une fois, avoua t-il en amenuisant sa voix.

— Alors, expliques-toi. J'attends ! !

Kaori avait sortit une massue de dix milles tonnes intitulée : « va en enfer, c'est là qu'est ta place, sale goujat » et commençait à s'approcher dangereusement de Ryô. Le nettoyeur avait les deux mains en avant et les agitait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— S'il te plaît mon ange, arrêtes. Tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme tu devrais faire attention !

— Ne m'appelle pas « mon ange ». Je ne suis pas ton ange. J'attends, je te signale ! ! criait Kaori.

— Bon ok. Biensûr que ce qui se passe entre nous est important pour moi, pour nous. Ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est que je me fiche des autres. Ils penseront ce qu'ils veulent. Je suis bien plus préoccupé par ce fichu contrat sur nous. C'est ça que je voulais dire. Allons s'il te plaît, poses cette massue !

— Bon pour cette fois d'accord, je la range. Mais fais attention je te rappelle qu'elles ne sont jamais loin !

— Oui, Oui je sais, mon ange, ajouta Ryô en se grattant la tête.

Ces moments d'insouciance et de complicité permettaient aux nettoyeurs de s'éloigner de la réalité.

Quelque temps plus tard, Miki et Umibôzu arrivèrent.

Les filles allèrent s'occuper du dîner, pendant que les hommes discutaient. La soirée se passa plutôt bien compte tenu des circonstances. De plus, Kaori et Ryô ne savaient pas si Mick avait parlé. Ils essayaient d'être le plus possible naturel mais cela leur était difficile. Dès que leurs regards se croisaient, les pommettes de Kaori se teintaient de rouge et Ryô avait un léger rictus qui en disait long sur ses sentiments. Ils espéraient simplement que Miki et Umi ne remarqueraient rien. Vers vingt-trois heures, Ryô se décida à aller faire le tour de ses indics pour avoir des informations concernant le tueur que City Hunter avait sur les talons.

D'un coup l'atmosphère devint lourde, très lourde même. Kaori jeta un œil inquiet vers son partenaire qui d'un regard essaya de la rassurer mais visiblement cela ne fonctionna pas. Alors, contre toute attente, Ryô s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça tendrement. Miki et Umibôzu n'en revenaient pas. Ils se doutaient qu'il y avait du changement entre ces deux la, mais qu'ils ne se cachaient pas cela les étonna. Les mercenaires se regardèrent et décidèrent de les laisser un instant seuls, et sortirent de la pièce. Les nettoyeurs échangèrent un tendre et long baiser. Ryô prit son magnum, son manteau de survie et partit. Dans le couloir, il croisa ses amis qui lui firent un sourire qui en disait long. Umi lui fit une tape sur l'épaule comme pour le rassurer et le féliciter. Entre homme, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots.

De retour dans l'appartement, Miki interrogea Kaori sur ce qui venait de se passer.

— Merci de nous avoir laissé, déclara timidement Kaori à ses amis.

— De rien, Kao. Aloooors ? Depuis quand ça dure vous deux ?

— Miki, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas encore envie de parler de ça. Je ne veux pas te froisser mais tout ça n'arrive pas au bon moment avec ce contrat sur nous et….

— Bon très bien je n'insiste pas. Mais quand tout sera fini je reviendrai à la charge, promit Miki en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

— Merci Miki, tu es extra.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans incident. Apparemment Mick n'avait pas lâché le morceau au sujet des paroles de Ryô plus tôt dans la journée. Parfois Miki regardait son amie du coin de l'œil comme pour essayer de deviner ce à quoi elle pensait. Miki se doutait que Kaori pensait à Ryô, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu d'un visage.

Malgré toutes ses interrogations, l'ex-mercenaire n'ennuya pas Kaori. Elle savait que son amie lui parlerait en temps voulu et dès qu'elle s'en sentirait prête. Quelques heures plus tard la nettoyeuse s'endormit dans le canapé. Elle n'avait pas eu la force d'attendre le retour de son partenaire. Elle était encore affaiblie. Umi et Miki préférèrent la laisser là pour éviter de la réveiller.

Pendant ce temps, Ryô écumait les ruelles sordides à la recherche de ses indics. Il ne récoltait aucune information. Personne ne savait quoique ce soit. Il trouvait cela étrange. Puis, au détour d'un passage Ryô aperçu Jô la Débrouille.

— Tiens ! Mais qui vois-je ? Saeba dans mon passage lugubre ! ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? ?

— Arrête ton baratin Jô ! Un contrat vient d'être lancé sur ma partenaire et moi, tu sais quelque chose ?

— Attends une seconde que je réfléchisse.

— J'ai pas le temps d'attendre ! s'impatienta Ryô en pointant son révolver sous le nez de Jô.

— Bon, bon t'énerves pas Saeba. Un bruit court sur ce contrat. Mais je ne sais rien je te le jure.

— Ok, renseignes toi et tiens moi au courant au plus vite, ordonna presque le nettoyeur en rangeant son arme.

— Très … bien. Jô était pâle, et tremblait légèrement de la voix. Le regard de Ryô s'était assombrit et ne laissait aucune alternative à l'indic.

Ryô prit ensuite le chemin du retour. Il ne voulait pas s'absenter plus longtemps, Kaori était en sécurité mais il estimait que c'était à lui et non à Umi de veiller sur elle.

Umibôzu entendit un bruit de pas dans les escaliers, il sortit son arme mais la rangea presque immédiatement car il reconnut le pas du nettoyeur qui pénétra dans l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard.

— Alors, tu as des infos intéressantes ? demanda Umi.

— Non rien, c'est étrange aucun de mes indics ne sait quoique ce soit !

— Tu penses qu'ils auraient put être menacés ?

— Si c'est le cas, ils doivent avoir plus peur de lui que de moi, et ça c'est peu probable ! répondit Ryô inquiet.

— Hmmm ! Bien puisque tu es là nous allons rentrer. Kaori s'est endormi dans le canapé.

— Merci vous deux !

— De rien Saeba ! termina Miki.

Les ex-mercenaires quittèrent l'appartement de City Hunter. Ryô s'approcha du canapé. Il y vit sa partenaire profondément endormie, il lui replaça une mèche rebelle. Elle bougea légèrement et émit un gémissement délicat. Ryô sourit. Qu'elle est belle, pensa t-il ! Kaori ouvrit les yeux doucement. Quand elle vit que son partenaire était rentré, elle en fut soulagée.

— Ryô !…. Tu es rentré ! ? Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien.

— Tu as récolté des infos intéressantes ?

— Non ! Rien de rien. Soit ils ne savent rien, soit ils se taisent !

— Qu'allons-nous faire ?

— Et bien pour commencer, on va allez se coucher car demain sera une dure journée et puis la nuit porte conseille donc on verra cela demain.

— Bon très bien ! Bonne nuit Ryô, dit Kaori en se levant du canapé.

— Bonne nuit mon ange.

Kaori se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais Ryô l'interpella.

— Tu n'oublies rien là ? demanda tendrement Ryô.

— Hein ! Bah quoi ? Je t'ai souhaité bonne nuit il me semble ?

— Mais moi je veux un bisou ! quémanda malicieusement Ryô.

Kaori rougit instantanément.

— Tu …veux…que je …t'em..brasse ? bafouilla Kaori timidement.

— Oui, c'est ça ! Alooooors ?

Tout en parlant, le nettoyeur s'avançait vers sa partenaire ce qui ne manqua pas de la déstabiliser. Il aimait la rendre ainsi cela la rendait désirable ! Ils étaient maintenant proche, très proche l'un de l'autre. Ryô sentait le trouble de son ange. Kaori regardait ses mains qu'elle était en train de triturer. Elle releva les yeux vers Ryô qui la regardait amoureusement. Ses pommettes étaient toujours colorées. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à hauteur de son partenaire et timidement déposa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres. Avant qu'elle ne se sauve, Ryô l'enserra dans ses bras et lui rendit son baiser. Mais, le nettoyeur en voulait plus. Alors, il l'embrassa plus langoureusement. Kaori se laissa fondre dans ses bras. Plus rien ne comptait. Pour ne pas suffoquer, ils durent se séparer.

— Merci, mon ange, pour ce merveilleux moment, dit Ryô en souriant.

— De.. De rien ! répondit timidement Kaori, en s'éloignant afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

Ryô emboîta le pas de Kaori et ils allèrent se coucher, chacun dans leur chambre !

**A suivre…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin c'est Ryô, qui pour une fois, alla réveiller son ange afin de commencer l'entraînement.

— Mon ange ? ! murmura Ryô dans l'oreille de Kaori.

— Hmmm, j'ai encore sommeil… dit la nettoyeuse.

— Allez debout, sinon … menaça t-il taquin.

— Sinon quoi ? demanda Kaori qui se réveillait doucement.

Elle était sur le ventre et couverte par un drap, Ryô ne voyait rien de ses formes ni de sa tenue. Kaori se retourna sans vraiment y réfléchir. Le drap glissa sur son corps et laissa apparaître la nuisette qu'elle portait. Ryô déglutit difficilement. Voir ainsi celle qu'il aimait le mit dans tous ses états, son mokkori avait dû mal à résister. Elle lui reposa sa question.

— Sinon quoi ?

— Et bien ! Je pourrai te torturer, lui murmura t-il.

— ? ? ?

Ryô s'approcha un peu plus. Kaori sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou, elle gémit et rougit. Il sourit. Il commença sa torture en l'embrassant dans le cou, puis lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Kaori frissonnait mais se refusait à ouvrir les yeux de peur que tout ne s'arrête. Elle pensait rêver et ne voulait perdre aucune miette. Ryô lui caressait un bras et jouait avec la bretelle de la nuisette. Ils jouaient à un jeu … dangereux ! Kaori finit tout de même par ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit Ryô s'approcher d'elle, son cœur rata un battement : ce n'était pas un rêve. Les lèvres du nettoyeur prirent en otage celle sa partenaire, un long et tendre baiser s'en suivit. Oui c'était de la torture, une douce torture et pas seulement pour Kaori…. Le couple se laissa aller jusqu'à l'essoufflement. Puis Kaori regarda son homme et lui dit qu'il était temps pour elle de se lever pour l'entraînement. Et c'est à contrecœur qu'elle quitta son lit. En un sens, Ryô fut soulager mais dans un autre il aurait préféré rester là avec son ange.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, City Hunter commença l'entraînement, celui-ci dura pratiquement toute la journée. Pendant leur pose de midi, qui leur permit de se détendre et manger, le téléphone sonna. C'est Ryô qui alla répondre.

— Saeba !

— Salut Ryô, c'est Jô !

— Qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ?

— Le type qui est après vous s'appelle Wu FANG, c'est un chinois.

— C'est tout ?

— C'est l'un des meilleur pro dans son pays. Il bosse en général pour des très gros clients, peu importe pour lui le boulot tant que l'argent coule à flot. Il n'a aucune morale et travaille en solo !

— Je vois…. Quoi d'autre ?

— Le contrat aurait été lancé par un type du nom de Fu ZHUANG, aussi chinois. Un riche homme d'affaire, qui a surtout fait fortune dans l'import/export notamment avec notre pays. Mais ses affaires ne sont pas vraiment clean. Il a souvent fait affaire avec un certain Maeda, qui fait surtout dans le trafic de jeunes et jolies femmes. Mais là je t'apprends rien ! Ce Zhuang vous en veut car vous avez mit à sac son organisation, ici au Japon.

— Hmmm ! Tu sais où on peut trouver ce Fang ?

— Désolé Ryô, non j'en ai aucune idée, et c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché ! Je sais juste qu'il est bien ici au Japon.

— Et Zhuang ?

— Il n'est pas ici, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir !

— Ok, merci Jô. Si tu entends autre chose préviens-moi !

Ryô raccrocha le combiné et raconta cette conversation à Kaori. Elle était heureuse car cette fois Ryô ne lui avait rien caché. Umibôzu n'eut pas plus d'infos mais en fit part à ces amis. Avant de reprendre l'entraînement, le nettoyeur passa un coup de fil à Saeko pour lui demander si elle pouvait enquêter un peu sur ces deux chinois. Elle accepta.

Durant des jours entiers, Ryô perfectionnait Kaori au tir, au combat rapproché avec et sans armes, perception des auras meurtrières, développement de son instinct…. Etrangement pendant cette période, City Hunter resta très pro. Aucun regard, aucun baiser, aucune caresse, rien…. Cet entraînement était bien trop important pour se laisser distraire. Kaori apprenait vite et devenait de jour en jour plus vive, plus rapide et plus efficace. Ryô était un excellent professeur, et il était très fier de sa partenaire car malgré la dureté des choses, elle avait tout encaissé sans se plaindre. Pourtant à plusieurs reprises, elle avait prit des mauvais coups. Souvent Ryô s'en voulait de lui faire subir tout ça. C'est sûrement à cause de ela qu'il n'avait jamais voulu l'entraîner !

Une partie de lui était soulagé car à présent son ange pouvait se défendre seule, mais une part de lui se détestait, il avait fait de Kaori une pro, elle faisait partie de ce monde maintenant et ne pourrait plus en sortir.

La phase d'entraînement intensif de Kaori étant terminée, Ryô lui proposa une sortie pour se changer les idées.

— Mon ange, si on sortait ce soir ?

— Et bien oui, si tu veux.

— Très bien, on se prépare et on y va !

Les deux nettoyeurs furent prêts quelques minutes plus tard. Ryô emmena Kaori dans un petit restaurant traditionnel au fond d'une impasse dans le quartier de Shinjuku. C'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et tous les deux se sentaient nerveux. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils n'osaient pas se regarder. Kaori était plus que gênée, elle avait dû mal à respirer. Ryô, lui n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir ses sentiments. Il avait à la fois chaud et froid. Il respirait vite et parfois son cœur ratait un battement. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pour combler le vide, les deux protagonistes parlèrent de leur affaire.

— Dis-moi, Ryô, tu as eu des nouvelles de tes indics ?

— Non, rien depuis la dernière fois. Même Saeko ne déniche rien sur ces types !

— Tu devrais peut être retourner les voir !

— Oui, je pensais aller voir mes indics ce soir après avoir mangé et demain j'appellerai Saeko !

— Très bien, je rentrerai en taxi pour plus de précaution, je t'attendrais à l'appartement.

— Et bien, en fait, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

— Hein ! ! ! Tu veux que je vienne avec toi pour voir tes indics ? !

— Oui ! Tu es une pro à présent et il est temps que tout le monde le sache, ainsi ils réfléchiront avant de se servir de toi pour m'atteindre.

— Ryô, je… Merci !

Ryô lui sourit tendrement et lui prit la main.

— Tu es ma partenaire et plus encore, c'est normal ! ajouta t-il faisant sourire et rougir un peu plus Kaori.

Le reste de la soirée se passa un peu plus dans la détente. Puis il fut temps de quitter le restaurant pour faire le tour des ruelles sordides de Shinjuku. Tout cela était nouveau pour Kaori, qui n'était pas franchement à l'aise, mais Ryô était là. Ils croisèrent plusieurs indics du nettoyeur mais pas Jô. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Jô fut en vu. Il était occupé à draguer une bunny d'un des cabaret voisin. Ryô l'interpella.

— Alors Jô, tu ne m'aurais pas oublié ?

— Ha ! C'est toi Saeba ! Et tu n'es pas seul ! ? Depuis quand fais-tu le tour des indics avec ta partenaire ?

— Ca te regarde pas ! Sais-tu où on peut trouver Zhuang et Fang ?

— Et bien justement je viens d'avoir une info.

— Accouche, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

— On dit que Fang vous attend tous les deux, dit Jô en regardant aussi Kaori, dans un entrepôt abandonné à la sortie de la ville.

— Merci, Jô !

— Ryô, fais gaffe avec ce type ! Il n'hésitera pas une seconde à tirer sur ….. Jô regardait Kaori.

— Je sais ! répondit Ryô. Merci.

Les City Hunter laissèrent l'indic vaquer à ses occupations. Ryô rassura sa partenaire sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et rentrèrent chez eux. Le nettoyeur sentait le trouble de Kaori.

— Dis-moi ce qu'il y a mon ange ? demanda Ryô.

— Nous devons… y aller n'est ce pas ?

— Je préférai y aller seul !

— Je dois y aller aussi, je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul. Je suis ta partenaire, et je suis aussi visée !

— Tu es fatigante, tu sais mon ange !

— Ryô….

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras comme pour la rassurer. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Kaori se retira doucement des bras de son homme pour aller faire du café. Lorsqu'elle revint avec deux tasses fumantes de ce breuvage, Kaori demanda à Ryô quand ils iraient au devant de ce Fang.

— Nous irons demain soir ! affirma le nettoyeur.

— Très bien ! ajouta t-elle presque timidement.

— Tu as peur, mon ange ?

— Je…je ne sais pas trop !

— Tu n'es pas obligée de venir, tu sais. Je peux très bien…. Il ne put finir sa phrase car Kaori l'en empêcha.

— NON ! cria la nettoyeuse. Je serai avec toi demain ! Tu m'as entraîné pour ça, il me semble !

— Oui, je l'ai fait, mais j'espérai que tu renonces. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrai jamais, avoua Ryô dans un quasi murmure.

— Mais c'est pareil pour moi ! Tu n'as toujours pas comprit, Ryô !

Ryô sourit, et acquiesça. Pour la première fois, il comprit ce que ressentait sa partenaire. Peut-être grâce à leur rapprochement.

Le lendemain, Ryô s'efforça de faire passer une journée normale à Kaori. Et pour eux, une journée normale c'est dispute, drague pour Ryô, massues, courses à pieds, visite au Cat's et bien d'autres choses. Ils avaient à peine pensé au duel qui aurait lieu le soir même. Ryô était ravi car son ange n'avait pas l'air trop angoissée et c'est ce qu'il fallait pour affronter un tueur froid et sanguinaire tel que Fang.

Le soir venu, City Hunter se prépara pour l'affrontement. Ryô et Kaori prirent les armes et les munitions dont ils auront besoin, puis descendirent au sous-sol pour prendre la voiture et se rendre au fameux entrepôt. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé pendant le trajet. Kaori avait peur, c'était son premier duel. Elle essayait de dissimuler son angoisse, mais Ryô l'avait sentit. Il posa une main sur son épaule afin de la rassurer. Elle posa à son tour une main sur celle de Ryô et lui sourit.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'entrepôt. L'endroit était calme, pas âmes qui vivent. Mais les deux nettoyeurs sentaient pourtant une aura meurtrière. Alors avec méfiance, ils avancèrent pas à pas et armes en mains, en se mettant à couvert, scrutant autour d'eux et écoutant les moindres bruits. Kaori était concentrée, son trac avait en quelques sorte disparu. Elle appliquait à la lettre ce qu'elle avait apprit avec son partenaire qui visiblement était fier d'elle et de son professionnalisme. Soudain, le nettoyeur stoppa net sa progression. Kaori qui le suivait se demanda ce qui lui arrivait, mais ne posa aucune question afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Ryô lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de ressentir une deuxième aura. Ce qui le frappa, c'était qu'elle était à peine palpable. L'ennemi devait être très fort pour dissimuler autant sa présence, mais Ryô la ressentait. Ni peur, ni crainte, ni haine, rien de mauvais n'émanait de cet homme. Un peu comme si ce Fang n'avait aucune morale, aucun sentiment.

Kaori sut en cet instant qu'elle ne serait pas à la hauteur dès lors que Ryô lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait deux hommes. Elle avait saisit, c'est lui qui allait affronter ce deuxième type. Kaori fit signe à son partenaire qu'elle s'occuperait du premier. A contre cœur, Ryô accepta. Un simple regard l'un envers l'autre leurs fit comprendre ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils avaient un pincement au cœur, une boule dans le ventre comme s'ils n'allaient plus se revoir. Un dernier regard, puis ils prirent des directions différentes. Ils se recentrèrent sur le combat, évitant ainsi de penser à l'autre.

La jeune nettoyeuse avançait lentement, à couvert et toujours l'arme au poing. Elle effaçait sa présence et sentait toujours l'aura qu'elle et Ryô avaient sentit en arrivant. L'aura était de plus en plus proche. Quand au détour d'une caisse, la nettoyeuse vit un homme se tenant debout, armé. Il était assez sur de lui, et souriait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un pro, mais il avait un physique assez sportif. Kaori remarqua également qu'il savait tenir une arme et en déduit qu'il savait s'en servir. Maladroitement, Kaori laissa cogner son pied contre un morceau de ferraille qui gisait sur le sol.

— Qui est là ? interpella l'homme.

Kaori ne bougeait plus, mais c'était trop tard. Elle était repérée.

— Et bien qui voilà ? Mlle Makimura ! ? La moitié de City Hunter ! Lâchez donc votre arme ! Hmmm ! Je comprends pourquoi Maeda vous avait choisit ! Vous êtes très belle Mlle Makimura. L'homme tenait Kaori en joue.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-elle en tenant en joue son interlocuteur.

— Fu ZHUANG pour vous servir !

— Vous êtes le complice de Maeda et le commanditaire du contrat sur nous ? !

— Oui, c'est exact, Mlle Makimura. Lâchez votre flingue, je ne vous le redemanderais plus. J'aimerai éviter de vous tuer, ainsi vous pourrez rejoindre ma collection personnelle ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Kaori avait des frissons dans le dos. _« Sa collection personnelle, mais il rêve ! » _pensa la nettoyeuse. Elle garda en joue son ennemi.

— Je ne jetterai pas mon revolver et je ne ferai pas partie de votre collection !

— Dans ce cas, tu vas mourir ma belle ! Zhuang arma son arme.

La nettoyeuse arma également la sienne. Elle essayait de garder son sang-froid mais ce n'était pas chose aisée pour elle. Elle savait que son partenaire ne viendrait pas l'aider cette fois, il devait s'occuper de Fang. Elle avala difficilement sa salive mais ne laissait rien paraître. Zhuang commença à appuyer sur la détente, cependant Kaori sentit ce moment. En même temps elle plongea sur le coté et ainsi, put éviter la balle qui se logea dans le mur derrière elle. La pro se releva sans difficulté, et tira à son tour pour désarmer son adversaire. Zhuang put éviter le tir de justesse, Kaori l'avait effleuré. Planqué derrière une caisse, le malfrat tira une seconde fois. La balle frôla l'épaule gauche de la nettoyeuse, heureusement sans gravité. Dans la foulé, elle tira de nouveau, elle visa l'arme de son assaillant et son tir fit mouche. Zhuang lâcha son revolver et se tint la main.

— Bien joué, ma belle ! lança Zhuang.

— Je ne suis pas « votre belle ». Je suis Kaori Makimura, la moitié de City Hunter ! affirma froidement et sèchement Kaori.

— Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Mademoiselle la moitié de City Hunter, dans peu de temps City Hunter n'existera plus. Fang va éliminer ton partenaire. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ! ! l'homme riait à s'en faire mal au ventre.

— Ca j'en doute, répliqua calmement Kaori qui avait toujours son adversaire dans sa ligne de mire.

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt, deux hommes se faisaient face. Ryô avait débusqué Fang. Ils se tenaient en joues.

— Saeba, tu en as mis du temps pour venir. Je pensais qu'un pro de ton envergure me trouverait plus rapidement !

— Je ne t'ai pas vraiment cherché ! Que proposes-tu ?

— Et bien ! Tu es du genre direct, ça me plaît.

— J'ai pas que ça à faire !

— Tu es donc si pressé de mourir ?

— Pfff ! ! Tu parles trop ! Alors ?

— Comme tu n'es pas drôle, Saeba ! Mais puisque tu insistes, un du….

Des coups de feu venaient de retentir dans l'entrepôt. Ryô se doutait parfaitement que cela venait de Kaori et de Zhuang.

— On dirait que ta partenaire est aux prises avec mon client, dit Fang un sourire aux lèvres. J'imagine qu'elle est à sa merci.

— Kaori est assez grande pour se défendre seule.

— Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle ? Pourtant, je sais que ce n'est pas une pro…..

Ryô serrait les dents, essayait de rester concentré et de ne pas penser au pire. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre… et ne voulait pas qu'elle tue !

— Donc tu proposes un duel ? Ok ! Quand tu veux ! dit Ryô.

Deux autres coups de feu se firent entendre. Ryô était très inquiet pour son ange mais ne laissait rien paraître.

— Elle a l'air de se débrouiller finalement, mais pour combien de temps encore ? ! ricana Fang.

Ryô las d'écouter son adversaire, arma le chien de son arme pour en finir avec ce type.

— Je vois que tu veux en découdre maintenant. Très bien. On range nos armes, puis lorsque cette balle touche le sol on dégaine et on tire. Ca te va Saeba ?

— Ok.

Ryô désarma son Python puis le rangea dans son étui en même temps Fang faisait la même chose. Ce dernier prit une balle dans sa poche, la montra à Ryô puis la lança en l'air. Chacun d'eux était concentré. Ils attendaient que l'objet retombe pour dégainer.

Zhuang se releva en se tenant le poignet, et en avançant lentement vers la nettoyeuse. Il essayait de la déstabiliser pour l'attaquer à main nue. _Après tout ce n'est qu'une femme,_ pensa t-il !

— Saeba n'a aucune chance face à Fang, c'est le meilleur de la profession !

— Faux, c'est Ryô le numéro un ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que toutes les petites frappes souhaitent le provoquer en duel pour prendre sa place ! lança Kaori.

— Pfff ! Laisse-moi rire ! Saeba est un agneau face à un loup. Fang est hargneux, sanguinaire et sans émotion.

— Vous…. Vous avez sûrement raison pour Fang, mais vous vous trompé pour Ryô ! ! ! cria t-elle.

— Seriez-vous plus que de simple partenaire ?

— Hein ! ? ! Ca…ça ne vous regarde pas ! répondit-elle en rougissant.

Zhuang avait fait mouche, la professionnelle était à sa merci. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, il l'attaqua en lui empoignant la main qui tenait l'arme. Kaori surprise laissa échapper un cri. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. Elle avait lâché son revolver mais avait réussit à échapper à l'emprise de son adversaire. L'homme essaya de frapper la jeune femme au ventre mais Kaori savait se défendre. Elle esquiva le coup assez facilement ce qui déboussola Zhuang. Il ne pensait pas que cette femme était une professionnelle, il pensait que la partenaire de Saeba n'était rien d'autre qu'une potiche qui ne connaissait rien au métier de nettoyeur. Il venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait sous estimé son adversaire.

Kaori profita de l'étonnement de son ennemi pour l'attaquer à son tour. Elle lui assigna un coup de poing dans le ventre, elle profita que l'homme se pencha en avant pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le bas ventre ce qui fit qu'il tomba à genoux. Zhuang était surprit. Elle se battait comme une tigresse. Kaori frappa Zhuang derrière la tête, avec la crosse de son revolver qu'elle avait ramassé. Il s'écroula au sol inconscient. Kaori était essoufflée, mais elle neutralisa son adversaire avant qu'il ne se relève. Elle avait avec elle un gros rouleau de scotch renforcé. Elle attacha les mains et les pieds de Zhuang de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, elle lui apposa également un morceau de scotch sur la bouche pour qu'il ne puisse pas parler. Kaori était assez fier d'elle.

Elle contrôla que son ennemi était bien neutralisé et partie à la rencontre de Ryô. Après ces émotions, la nettoyeuse réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait gardé son sang froid, mais maintenant ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle ressentait l'après-coup. Puis elle commença à s'inquiéter fortement pour son partenaire, son homme. Mis à part les coups de feu qu'elle avait échangés avec Zhuang, elle n'avait rien entendu. Que se passait-il entre les deux nettoyeurs ?

Les deux hommes s'observaient, le temps passait lentement. Puis la balle rebondit sur le sol, les deux hommes dégainèrent presque en même temps. Chacun se jeta à sa droite et tira. Fang rit aux éclats quand il vit les vêtements de Ryô ensanglantés. Ryô avait dû mal à bouger, il titubait. Le numéro un du Japon était touché à l'épaule gauche mais son adversaire pensant l'avoir touché au cœur savourait déjà une fausse victoire. Puis Ryô se redressa et fit fasse à son ennemi. Fang commença alors à se sentir mal. Il avait très mal à la poitrine qu'il se tenait, d'ailleurs ! Il ne riait plus.

— Sa..Saeba ! Maudit sois-tu ! Comment ai-je put me faire surprendre par un type comme toi ? Je.. Je t'ai …étudié. Tu es un senti..mental. Tu ne pouvais pas….me battre !

— Je suis peut-être un sentimental mais je suis un pro et je ne me ferais jamais avoir par un type comme toi !

— Saeba…

— J'ai aussi une raison de vivre, c'est ça qui fait toute la différence ! Mais il est trop tard pour toi, maintenant !

Dans un dernier souffle, Fang essaya de reprendre son arme afin de supprimer Ryô mais trop tard ! Fang tomba lourdement au sol dans son propre sang.

Kaori avançait lentement avec son arme à la main. Elle retenait son souffle à chaque seconde, elle avait si peur pour Ryô ! Quand deux détonations retentirent pratiquement au même moment, seul un pro pouvait entendre le léger décalage des tirs. _Celui qui tire en premier est généralement le vainqueur du duel_, pensa Kaori. Mais, qui avait tiré le premier ? La nettoyeuse était terrifiée à l'idée de voir l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, étendu mort à ses pieds. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle se décida d'avancer vers l'endroit d'où avait détonné les tirs. Elle reprit contenance et dissimula sa présence, _on ne sait jamais_, pensa t-elle, _c'est peut-être moi qui devra tirer sur Fang si Ryô est à terre_.

Elle déglutit difficilement toutefois elle reprit son sang froid. Elle arriva enfin à un angle de mur où elle entendait des voix. Elle s'approcha discrètement pour analyser la situation. Elle vit Ryô se relever et faire face à Fang, mais elle vit également le sang sur ses habits. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et se glaça. Ryô était blessé, peut-être même mortellement ! Puis elle suivit toute la conversation des deux hommes, et comprit que Ryô avait « gagné ». Elle souffla de soulagement et lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire qu'il avait une raison de vivre, elle sut immédiatement qu'il parlait d'elle.

Fang mort, elle alla retrouver Ryô qui se retourna vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent un instant à se contempler. Puis Ryô s'aperçut que son ange saignait aussi.

— Mon ange, tu es blessée ? Montre-moi ça !

— Ca…ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, mon amour, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

— Montre-moi, je veux voir !

Kaori se laissa faire, Ryô avait besoin de voir lui-même qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Elle lui fit remarquer qu'il était blessé aussi et qu'elle voulait savoir si c'était grave. Le nettoyeur lui montra alors sa blessure et elle fut soulagée tout comme Ryô l'était d'ailleurs !

— Une minute…. Tu as dit : « mon amour », ou j'ai rêvé ? demanda le pro avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Kaori commença à rougir, comme à son habitude, mais se recentra. Elle venait de participer à son premier combat et avait été très pro, elle ne devait plus rougir devant son partenaire, elle ne le voulait plus. Alors, elle regarda Ryô droit dans les yeux et lui répondit :

— Oui, je l'ai dit, mon amour.

— Mon ange…..

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un tendre baiser qu'elle lui rendit. Heureux, ils se laissèrent bercer par ce moment fort en émotion. Des sirènes de voitures de police se firent entendre, c'était Saeko qui arrivait pour faire le « ménage », espérant que ce ne serait pas City Hunter qu'elle trouverait gisant au sol.

— Mon ange, que s'est-il passé avec Zhuang ?

— Et bien….. Elle lui raconta dans le détail son affrontement. Plus elle arrivait vers la fin de son récit, plus Ryô était fier d'elle.

— Je suis fier de toi, mais quand j'ai entendu les coups de feu, j'avoue avoir eu si peur de te perdre que pendant un cours instant j'ai perdu mon sang froid.

— Ca été pareil pour moi, tu sais ! J'ai eu si peur pour nous. Kaori se blottit dans les bras de son homme et pleura. Il fallait qu'elle lâche la pression.

Saeko trouva les deux nettoyeurs dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle en fut soulagée.

— Salut vous deux, vous allez bien ?

— Oui merci Saeko, nous n'avons que des égratignures, répondit Ryô.

— Très bien, les renforts seront bientôt là. Vous devriez partir et vous soigner, continua l'inspectrice.

— Tu as raison ! Allons-y mon ange.

Kaori fit un signe en guise de réponse, et fit un sourire à Saeko qui le lui rendit. L'inspectrice était heureuse non seulement de les voir en vie mais aussi bien plus proche qu'avant. Ryô et Kaori quittèrent l'entrepôt pour enfin rentrer chez eux. La nuit avait été longue et emplie d'émotions diverses mais cette histoire était enfin terminée ou presque !

**A suivre …..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Une semaine plus tard.

Après s'être rendu à la gare de Shinjuku, Kaori rentra directement à l'appartement. La nettoyeuse n'avait pas la forme, elle avait le moral dans les talons. Depuis la fin de l'affaire, elle ne sortait que pour aller au tableau des messages. Cela inquiétait Ryô et leurs amis qui décidèrent d'organiser une soirée au Cat's afin de lui rendre son sourire. Kaori n'était pas au courant, elle aurait sûrement refusé. Ryô s'était rendu au café afin de finaliser la petite fête, qui était prévue le lendemain, avec Miki et Umibôzu. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la soirée, il trouva son ange assise près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne savait pas plus quoi faire, rien ne fonctionnait.

— Mon ange ? Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, je t'en prit ?

— Ryô ! Je ne sais pas, je t'assure !

— Très bien, alors prends tes affaires, je t'emmène voir Doc, dit Ryô préoccupé.

— Mais pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas ! s'exclama la nettoyeuse.

— Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a mon ange. Depuis la fin de cette histoire, tu es triste…

— Tu es si inquiet que ça, Ryô ?

— Idiote ! ! ! Je .. Je …. Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Il s'approcha de Kaori et lui captura les lèvres. Elle fut surprise mais se laissa faire volontiers. Cela faisait une semaine que Ryô ne lui avait pas montré signe d'affection. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se blottit contre son torse puissant et musclé et lui sourit.

— Il y a longtemps que tu n'as pas sourit ainsi, mon ange ! fit remarquer Ryô.

— Il y a longtemps que tu ne m'as pas prise dans tes bras !

— C'est donc ça ? Tu pensais que j'avais encore fait marche arrière ?

— Oui ! avoua enfin timidement nettoyeuse.

— Je suis désolé que tu te sois sentit rejetée, je comprends maintenant. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, je pensais que tu avais besoin de temps pour te remettre psychologiquement de ton premier combat. C'est pourquoi je suis resté à l'écart pensant que tu viendrais à moi dès que tu te sentirais prête.

Kaori se sentit bête, mais ne put réfréner un fou rire, qui désarçonna Ryô.

— Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

— Et bien, en fait j'attendais que tu viennes encore vers moi, et toi tu attendais que je vienne à toi ! On aurait put encore attendre cinq ans comme ça ! ! !

— Hmmm ! ! Ryô se mit à rire à son tour en se grattant la tête. Tu as raison mon ange ! On est des idiots !

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et embrassa son homme, qui fut ravi de l'initiative de sa douce. Ryô laissa de côté la visite chez Doc, qui n'était plus nécessaire.

— Nous étions si inquiets que nous avons décidé avec les autres de te changer les idées en organisant une petite soirée au Cat's.

— Nous ? répliqua Kaori.

— Oui, nous. Umi, Miki, Mick, Kasue et … moi !

— Ryô, je …je suis désolée de vous avoir causé du souci, dit-elle timidement.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Je ne devais rien te dire, pourras-tu jouer la surprise demain soir ?

— C'est d'accord, mon amour ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire, ajouta la jeune femme.

— Mon ange… dit-il simplement en lui caressant la joue. Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais aller te coucher.

— Oui, tu as raison. J'y vais.

Kaori partit en direction de sa chambre mais à mi-chemin entre le salon et les escaliers, elle fit demi-tour et alla capturer les lèvres de son partenaire qui ne se fit pas prier pour enlacer sa femme et l'embrasser à son tour. Kaori, heureuse, alla se coucher. Ryô, quant à lui, resta un moment près de la fenêtre du salon, à contempler les lumières de la ville. Il eut une pensé pour son ami Hide. Serait-il d'accord pour cette relation ? De nouveau, le nettoyeur se posait des questions.

— Et puis merde, pensa t-il, je ne veux plus lui faire du mal. Je ne veux plus reculer, je veux l'aimer !

Ryô monta se coucher à son tour. Il s'allongea dans son lit, sur le dos les mains croisées sous sa nuque. Il ne pensait qu'à Kaori. Leur relation avançait chaque jour un peu plus. Mais il en voulait plus, il voulait dormir près d'elle chaque nuit, il voulait caresser sa peau, il voulait la faire sienne. Mais était-elle prête à avancer plus ? Il regarda son réveil, celui ci affichait deux heures du matin. _L'heure pour une visite nocturne, _pensa t-il ! Ryô se retourna dans son lit, sans trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées se tournèrent toutes vers sa partenaire. Ni tenant plus, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir discrètement dormir celle qui le hantait.

Il pénétra dans l'antre de la belle, il fut ébahit par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Elle était divine. La chambre était éclairée par les reflets de la lune et laissait une douce lueur bleutée effleurer les courbes de la nettoyeuse. Ryô déglutit difficilement. Pour parfaire la scène, Kaori n'était pas couverte entièrement. Elle portait une nuisette courte et sensuelle. Le nettoyeur mettait son mokkori à dure épreuve, mais avait-il vraiment envie de résister ? Il se rapprocha du lit et sans même sans rendre compte, il était à genoux dessus. Il avançait lentement pour détailler ce corps parfait qu'il était en train d'enjamber. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du visage de Kaori, il caressa tendrement et lascivement ses lèvres avec sa langue. Kaori se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, le nettoyeur fut surprit mais profita de l'invitation pour y glisser sa langue qui trouva sa jumelle facilement. A bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent à regret.

— Je … je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolé mon ange ! Mais j'avais tellement envie de…

— Ne dis rien ! lui susurra t-elle en lui coupant la parole.

Le nettoyeur s'exécuta. Kaori plongea ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de son amant et l'invita à l'embrasser.

— Kaori, tu me rends fou ! murmura Ryô.

— Je… je. …

— Tu veux que je te parte ? demanda t-il.

D'un signe de tête, la nettoyeuse répondit par la négation en se mordillant les lèvres. Ryô demanda à son ange si elle était sûre car il ne voulait pas l'intimider. En fait, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais Kaori savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait peur, certes, mais elle voulait que Ryô reste. Par des caresses douces et sensuelles, ils commencèrent leur étreinte puis tout s'enchaîna.

Derrière la porte de la chambre, des gémissements se firent entendre. Deux êtres fou d'amour l'un pour l'autre étaient en train de s'abandonner corps et âmes aux délices d'une nuit tant attendue.

Le lendemain matin, c'est enlacés qu'ils se réveillèrent. Leurs yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Ne voulant pas bouger de là, ils décrétèrent qu'ils resteraient encore un moment au lit afin de prolonger cet instant merveilleux.

Le soir au Cat's.

Mick et Umi sentirent City Hunter arriver et l'annonça aux autres. Tous étaient ravis que Ryô ait put convaincre Kaori de venir. Le nettoyeur et sa partenaire ouvrirent la porte du Cat's.

— SURPRISE ! ! ! s'écrièrent-ils tous ensemble.

Kaori se retrouva au beau milieu de ses amis qui lui demandèrent comment elle allait, pourquoi ils ne la voyaient plus et posèrent tant de questions en même temps que la jeune femme ne savait plus quoi répondre ni à qui !

— S'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi respirer ! implora Kaori.

— Ho oui ! Pardon Kao, nous sommes des sauvages ! dit Miki. Viens t'asseoir au bar, je vais te servir un verre.

— Merci Miki. Mais pourquoi cette surprise pour moi ?

— Et bien, on ne te voyait plus et Ryô nous a dit que tu étais toujours triste… répondit Miki.

— Alors, on a décidé tous ensemble d'organiser une soirée pour te changer les idées ! ajouta Mick qui ne manqua pas de se coller à sa Kao d'amour pour essayer de lui voler un baiser mais Kasue et Ryô intervinrent chacun leur tour.

Ryô pointa son arme entre les deux yeux de son acolyte qui pâlit d'un coup.

— Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Tu es fou ! Tu ne vas pas me tirer dessus ? interrogea Mick.

— Occupes-toi de ta femme et laisses-moi m'occuper de la mienne !

— Hein ! ? Que viens-tu de di…

Une massue vint alors encastrer le blondinet dans le mur. C'était Kasue ! L'américain eut un mal fou à se dégager de là. Ryô, quant à lui, rengaina son magnum. Tout le monde était tourné vers lui, y comprit Kaori dont les pommettes avaient rougies.

— Bah quoi ? questionna bêtement le nettoyeur.

— Comment ça : quoi ? demanda Umibôzu.

Ryô se gratta la joue et fouilla sa mémoire pour essayer de comprendre mais rien. Il se tourna vers sa partenaire, et vit sa gêne. Il percuta enfin ! Il avait lâché le morceau.

— Tu as bien parlé de Kaori comme étant ta femme ou nous avons tous mal comprit ? l'interrogea Miki.

— Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ryô riait jaune !

Le nettoyeur regarda son ange qui était à la fois émue et perturbée par ses paroles. Alors, contre toutes attentes il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Tous furent estomaqués par le comportement de Ryô. Le couple City Hunter ne voyait plus rien que l'autre. Pourtant entouré de leurs amis, ils se sentaient seuls au monde. Leur baiser était doux et passionné à la fois. Les autres pouvaient sentir tout l'amour que Ryô et Kaori éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Au bout de quelque instant, leurs lèvres se séparèrent lentement et leurs regards se croisèrent. Plus de gêne, plus de honte, plus de peur, plus de non-dit, non plus que de l'amour et l'envie d'affronter les difficultés ensemble. Un bruit se fit entendre et les nettoyeurs revinrent à la réalité.

— Hum ! Hum ! Hum ! toussota Umibôzu.

— Ha ! Désolé, dit Ryô hébété par la situation.

Les garçons tirèrent Ryô par le bras et l'emmenèrent au fond du café pour en savoir plus de sa nouvelle relation avec sa partenaire tandis que les filles firent la même chose avec Kaori. Chacun de leur coté, ils durent s'expliquer, répondre aux questions incessantes de leurs amis. A plusieurs reprise, le nouveau couple se regarda, impuissant mais se laissa prendre au jeu. Les nettoyeurs savaient qu'ils n'échapperaient pas à cet interrogatoire alors autant en finir maintenant. Quand tous furent rassasiés des détails de cette union tant attendue, ils félicitèrent leurs amis. La soirée se termina plus tard dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ryô et Kaori regagnèrent leur appartement, heureux de pouvoir vivre leur relation au grand jour, ou presque. Une nouvelle vie commença pour City Hunter !

**FIN**


End file.
